One Piece: Mugiwara Queen
by NoGoodTsuna27
Summary: Luffy, after running Rampage in the Forest of Amazon Lily and being stopped by Jimbe notices what was left for her and starts to remember her Past... Fem!Luffy Dont like, dont read!
1. Treasure 1

_"My treasure? Why, it's right where I left it. It's yours if you can find it. But you'll have to search the_

_whole world!"_

_Those where the famous last Words of the Pirate King Gold Roger, before his Execution. Those Words, where the Ones, that would lead to a new Age of Piracy, what was the complete Opposite of the original Purpose of his Execution. Thanks to these Words, Thousands of Pirates started to set sail, 22 Years ago, in order to find his legendary Treasure:_ **ONE PIECE**

**Treasure 1: Prized Memorys of an future Pirate King**

**Year 1522, Forest of Amazon Lily**

Monkey D. Luffy was running through the Forest of Amazon Lily, the Isle of Women. She beated anything up that was dump enough to stand in her Way. She eventually stopped and proceeded to slammed her Fists into the nearest Three. She didn't even stop when her knuckles began to bleed badly.

She didn´t even noticed it, after all she was currently in an emotional Turmoil. Innocent Bystanders would say, that she had gone mad but anything they saw was an teenage Girl, whose facial Expression you couldn´t tell: She was angry and crying at the same Time.

Several Years ago, she had lost her first Brother to the Tenryuubito and now, the World Government had killed her other Brother. Luffy let out an outraged Cry and slammed her Fist into the Tree again or at least she tried, but was stopped Midway. An blue skinned Hand held her Arm. The Girl stopped and looked at Person standing now in Front of her. It was the Fishman Jimbe, who helped her in the Whitebeard War. He raised his free Hand and punched her in the Stomatch.

"Damn it, Luffy!", shouted the Fishman. "What´s wrong with you? You where always full of Life and Determination! Where have those Characteristics gone? Where is the Luffy I know!"

"What do you mean, where have they gone? I have lost Ace! I have lost both of my Brothers now!", roared the Pirate Captain and tried to get free from Jimbe´s Grip, what proved to be a rather futile Attempt. Jimbe only improved his Grip and brought his Face directly in Front of Luffy´s.

Then he shouted: "Then think! Think about what is still left for you! Left for you, besides your Brothers!" Those Words effectively made Luffy shut up. She stared in the Fishmans Eyes, whens he realized one Thing.

"I still...", she began. "I STILL HAVE MY CREW MATES!" Luffy proceeded to sob uncontrollably. Jimbe grinned, he had finally been to talk some Sense into the disthrought Girl. He let go of her and sat down. Now all he had to do, was waiting for her to calm down.

Monkey D. Luffy stared into Space. She was thinking about what she had just said. She had lost the last of her older Brothers, but... but she still had her Crewmates! Now smiling, Luffy took the Strawhat from her Head and looked at it. And she still had a Promise to fullfill...

The future Queen, no King of Pirates drifted into her own Thoughts and started to remember her Past...

**Year 1509, On the Ocean near Fuusha Village**

"Capt´n! There is an Island ahead of us!", shouted an blond haired Man with an Headband that read "Yasopp" from the Crows Nest. "Really? Then let´s go! Everyone where going on Land!", shouted an red haired Man, who was wearing an Strawhat and had three Scars running over his left Eye. That Man was practically beaming for Excitement.

"I hope we get into a few Adventures.", where his last Words, before his Ship set sail to Fuusha Village.

**To be continued in Treasure 2...**

**Author´s Note: This Chapter is just a short Proloque for a Retelling of One Piece, I plan on making. The second Chapter will follow soon. But be warned. This Story will contain mostly female Crewmembers with an slightly different Strawhat Crew! Well, have fun.**


	2. Treasure 2

_Year 1509, On the Ocean near Fuusha Village_

_"Capt´n! There is an Island ahead of us!", shouted an blond haired Man with an Headband that read "Yasopp" from the Crows Nest. "Really? Then let´s go! Everyone where going on Land!", shouted an red haired Man, who was wearing an Strawhat and had three Scars running over his left Eye. That Man was practically beaming for Excitement._

_"I hope we get into a few Adventures.", where his last Words, before his Ship set sail to Fuusha Village._

**Treasure 2: Monkey D. Luffy and the Red Hair Pirates**

Year 1510, Fuusha Village

Partys Bar was full as usual. To be more precise, it was as full as it could since the Pirates Arrival a Year ago. The Red Hair Pirates where holding a Party again. Which mostly included making fun of the resident Pirate Fan Monkey D. Luffy, 7 Year old little female Girl, with spiky, black Hair. The Captain, red haired Shanks pissed Luffy again and again with Statements as: "You still can´t swim or "You´re to young for the Sea". But who could blame him? After all it was fun to tease the little Girl, that constantly nagged Shanks for letting her coming with him onto the Sea.

Makino herself had to disagree with that Fact. She had nothing against Luffy becoming an Pirate, but Luffy was simply too young for it. She was thankful for Shanks constantly turning down Luffy. Even after the Idiocy the Girl pulled in the Morning:

"He, Shanks take me with you!", shouted Luffy standing before the Pirates Ship. "Nope.", shot the older Man back. "You have to wait till you´re older." Shanks looked at Luffy and grinned. She was so fun to tease. He watched as she pulled something out of her Pocket. It was a Knife... a Knife?

"Then I just have to show how brave I am right?", asked the Girl. Shanks shook his Head. What was that little Troublemkaer up to now?. Before he could say anything, Luffy cut her Skin under her left Eye.

"Hey, Luffy! Stop that!", said Shanks. "That´s a stupid Idea!" But to late. The Girl would soon have a Scar. Well, whatever. He needed to throw a Party now, after all that Stupidity. A few Beers should be sufficient to compenste for the Mind Damage Luffy could do to Men.

That´s how this Party in the Bar came to be. Some People say, that they saw even an Monkey partying, but that was just an Rumour.

"Hey, Shanks.", began Luffy. "Yes, Anchor?" "How long are you staying here?" Shanks looked at Luffy. He was surprised by the Question. But he took it as Luffys Way to say: "Hey, stay here!".

"Well, where going to make 2 or 3 Trips and then where going back to the Grand Line.", answered Shanks. "And before you ask, I am still not going to take you with me."

"Is that so?", grumbled Luffy, while eating a big Fruit, she had found on the Table.

"BLUÄRKS!", yelled the Girl suddenly. "That Fruit tastes horrible!" In an instant, the entire Bar was silent. Lucky Roo, an Member of Shanks Crew, looked at Luffy and then at an empty Box, standing on the Table before him.

"Erm, Luffy.", he hesitated. "Did you eat the Fruit, that had been supposed to be in that Box?"

"Yeah, why? Was that a bad Thing?". The entire Crew fell from their Chairs. "Yes, Luffy. It was.", said Ben Beckman, Shanks´ Vice Captain. Shanks grabbed her Arm and looked at her, as if trying to find any Changes on her Body.

"Luffy, that was an Devil Fruit! The Treasure of the Ocean, said to be worth 100,000,000 Beli, if sold! People who eat them, are cursed by the Sea and loose the Ability to swim, in Exchange for another Ability!", explained Lucky Roo. "You should have noticed a Change in your Body by now.", mumbled Shanks.

"Nope, nothing changed. The only Thing I noticed was that it tasted horrible." Luffy stand up and tried to away from the Table, she had been sitting at.. "Oh and Shanks, could you let..." Luffy fell silent. She did the same Thing, that the Red Hair Pirates and Makino did. They stared at Luffys Arm, that was still in Shanks´ Grip. Her Arm had stretched itself. Before Luffy could Scream, Yasopp, another Crewmember of Shanks, tried to ease the Tension, that was now in the Air.

"Well, what did you expect Capt´n? She eated the Gomu Gomu no Mi after all. But to change the Subject. Does anyone here want ot hear a Story about my Son?" Everyone facefaulted at that Question.

"No Yasopp, we don´t want to hear Storys about little Usopp..."

An Hour later, everything was back to normal. Luffy tried to test her new Abilitys when ever she had the Chance. The Red Hair Pirates joked, that her Nickname Anchor, as now more fitting than ever, because she would now never be able to swim and laughed when Luffy frightened the Mayor, by expanding her Arm to take his Beer. But the Fun didn´t last long...

The Door of the Bar, where kicked open and an arrogant Voice spoke: "There we are!" An adult Man with an short black Beard and an Scar over his right Eye entered the Bar, followed by an Army of Mountain Bandits. The Man slowly walked towards the Counter where Shanks and Luffy where sitting.

"So that´s how Pirates look like?, he asked. "I don´t such stupid Faces that often." The Mountain Bandits laughed at the Insult, while the Red Hair Pirates watched the Group of Mountain Bandits silently. Their Boss came to an Halt next to Shanks and looked at Makino.

"My Name is Higuma.", started the Man, whose Face sported now a cocky Grin. "I want the Sake, this Bar has to offer. Let´s say 10 barrels."

"I´m sorry, but we don´t have any more Sake in Stock." Makino turned to face the Bandit, with a Bit of Fear in her Voice.

"Is that so?", asked Higuma with an disbelieving Voice. "Then how do you explain all the Pirates drinking Sake here?"

"Just like I said that´s the last Bit of Sake we had." Makino was starting to get worried. Why did it have to be a Mountain Bandit demanding Beer? And why did had to be Higuma? Mountain Bandits here in the Goa Kingdom, the Village belonged to, where the most dangerous Criminals. Two Groups of Mountain Bandits lived here and both of them did not liked each other. Higumas Group was the more ruthless One of the Two and Makino favored Curly Dadans Group (and Shanks Pirates) over any other Criminals coming to her Bar.

Shanks decided to break the Tension. He shoved a Sake Bottle before Higumas Face and said, completely innocent: "Oh, I´m sorry. But it looks like my Crew drunk the whole Bar empty. You can have the Bottle here if you want. How about it?"

Higuma glared at Shanks and proceeded to grab the Bottle, but not in Order to drink it. The Bandit raised his Hand and smashed the Bottle on Shanks´ Head, effectivelly breaking it. The Mountain Bandits began to laugh, while Luffy and Makino appeared to be shocked. The Red Hair Pirates only watched in Silence.

"Man. The Ground´s completely wet.", sighed Shanks comically, even though his Clothes and his Strawhat got the most Sake on them. Higuma didn´t liked to be made fun of and rubbed an Wanted Poster onto Shanks´ Face. It showed Higuma with an Bounty of 8.000.000 Beli.

"I killed countless People like you!", boasted the Mountain Bandit now. "56 in Total. I am the most wanted Man in this Country!" He drew his Sword and pointed it at Shanks, who in turn completely ignored him.

"I´m sorry Makino.", proclaimed Shanks, while taking the Glass Shards that where lying on the Ground. "Could you get me Cleaning Rags?" Higuma looked at the Man in Front of him, who proceeded to completely make fun of him. Higuma raised his Sword and slashed across the Counter. The Dishes that where standing on it, where destroyed and throwed at Shanks. Then he walked back out of the Bar, again followed by his Underlings.

"It looks like you like Cleaning. Now you can enjoy it."

As soon as the Bandits left, the Bar errupted into Laughter. Various Pirates where laughing at their Captain. "Look at you!", they roared. "You´re completely wet!"

Luffy was the only One, not amused by this. She didn´t bother to tell Shanks her Opinions, on how People shouldn´t back down when they where insulted and left the Bar, that was still filled with Laughter.

Luffy walked around the Streets after calming down, buying Fish and showing the Villagers her new aquired Abilitys. She came to an Halt, when someone spoke to her.

"Luffy. You should stop this!", lectured the Mayor. "Shanks´ Crew is okay. But I don´t allow you to become a Pirate! What if your Grandfather hears of it? And most importantly someone from this shouldn´t become a Pirate!"

The little Girl shook her Head. Mayor Woop Slap was ranting... again... And unfortunally he had chosen Luffy as the Target this Time.

"But Mayor. As long as we don´t tell Gramps about it, everything is fine, right?" Luffy shot a pleading Look towards the Mayor, she didn´t want to imagine what her Grandfather would do to her, if he would hear about Luffys Dream. Luffy shuddered at the Thought.

The next Day, Luffy was quitly sitting in Partys Bar eating the Food Makino had made. "Man... why can´t they stay here?", bleated Luffy, she would never admit it, but she was lonely without the Pirates around. "Luffy, they´re Pirates. They are on the Sea most of the Time.", explained Makino. "Just like you are going to be in the Future."

"Are you sure?" Luffy beamed, her Lonelyness completely forgotten. "Yes, I am."

Just then the Door was opened and the Mountain Bandits from the Day before where walking in. They sat down in the Bar and glared at Makino.

"So, where the first Ones this Time?"

"Hey, bring us the Sake!"

"What are you waiting for!"

"Did you see the Pirates? What a Bunch of Weaklings!"

Luffy only managed to listen to the Bandit´s Ramblings for a Bit. But she eventually had enough. They where demanding of makino and NOW they insulted Pirates! Without a Care in the World Luffy stand up from the Counter and walked towards Higuma and began to shout at him.

"Watch your Mouth! The Pirates aren´t Cowards! They are a thousands Times better than all of you!" A soon as Luffy yelled that, Higuma punched her to the Ground, grabbed her and dragged her out of the Bar. Luffy tried to punch him, but was always greeted with a Punch in Return.

Higuma stopped at the Front of the Bar, right before both the shocked Makino and Woop Slap. Then he drew his Sword and looked at Luffy.

"You know Brat, I don´t like People who shout at me, even if it´s a Kid. I killed them all. All 56." With that Higuma raised his Sword.

"Wait!", shouted Woop Slap. "You can have all the Money you want, but leave Luffy alone!" One of the Mountain Bandits send a Bullet his Way and missed on Purpose.

"Shut up!", growled Higuma. "Or you´re next!" Higuma raised his Sword even further and in an Instant striked down. Everything was silent, when the Blade reached Luffys Neck, who suddenly had a goofy Grin on her Face.

Luffy blinked. The Death didn´t came. In Fact the Blade never reacher her. She opened her Eyes and saw Shanks blocking Higumas Sword with his own One.

"So.", he stared to say. "That´s why nobody greeted us when arrived here after your Trip." While he said that, one of the Mountain Bandits sprinted towards him and came to an Halt, pointing a Gun at him.

"Don´t interfere Pirate!", snapped Higuma. "I am just punishing someone, who has insulted me."

"Sorry, I am going to interfere with you, because you where trying to kill a Friend of mine! An that´s something I cannot ignore!", declared Shanks and went to look at the Mountain Bandit who pointed the Gun at him.

"You know, Boy. You shouldn´t point Guns at other People, without preparing for an possible Outcome."

"What do you mean, you..." BANG!

The Mountain Bandit fell to the Ground and Lucky Roo put his Gun back into the Scabbard. The Mountain Bandits growled and readied themselves to attack.

"What I mean? Exactly what I said."

"That´s it! Guys, kill these Fools!", roared Higuma and the Bandits began to charge. Ben Beckman walked forward, while pointing his Gun at the Bandits.

"Shanks, you can leave them to me." And with that Ben took the Cigarette out of Mouth and jammed it between the Eyes of the nearest Bandit, who fell over screaming. Then he grabbed his Gun with two Hands and proceeded to beat the other Bandits up.

"Damn it.", cursed Higuma and pulled a Smoke Bomb out of his Pocket. He grabbed Luffy and runned, after detonating the Bomb. Shanks runned after him.

"Guys, clean up the Mess! I go after him!, shouted Shanks.

Higuma laughed. He had been able to escape that stupid Pirate and was now on a Boat at Coast of the Island. Now, he looked at Luffy and threw her into the Sea.

"Sorry, Kid but I don´t have an Use for you anymore. Go ahead and die." Higuma laughed at the screaming Luffy who was sinking deeper and deeper into the Sea, not noticing the Dawn Islands resident Seaking, the King of the Coast coming to the Surface.

He dind´t notice that his Boat had been trashed.

He dind´t notice that he had been eaten by the Seaking.

When he did, it was already to late and the Seaking swallowed him down. Higuma died as quickly he had killed someone else.

_That was not tasty._ Luffy gurgled. She was not able to move in the Water and sank deeper. She didn´t even had any Air left. And now she started to hear Voices. The last Thing she noticed, was the King of the Coast swimming towards her and opening his Jaw and rapidly closing. Luffy saw Blood on the Seakings Face, but it was not her. The Seaking stared in her Direction as if he was frightened by something and then proceeded to swim away.

Luffy was dragged to the Water´s Surface by an strong Arm. At the Surface Luffy was finally able to breathe and only then was she able to identify her Savior. It was ... Shanks. She noticed that Shanks had lost an Arm.

"Shanks...", she said weakly. "Your Arm..." Luffy beagn to cry.

"Nothing´s wrong with it. Sometimes Sacrifices must be made." Shanks grinned and swam back to the Island.

A few Days later, the Red Hair Pirates prepared to leave the Village for Good. They took Provisions to their Ship shortly, when the whole Village arrived to say their Good Byes to them. Shanks spotted Luffy and immedialy said.

"Don´t ask, Luffy! I will still not take you with me!"

"I know! But when I´m older I am going to the Sea with my own Crew!", declared Luffy. "I´m going to become a better Pirate than you!"

"Is that so?" Shanks smiled and walked over to the small Girl. He proceeded to put his Strawhat on Luffys Head.

"Then I´m putting this Strawhat in your Care, Luffy and when you have become a great Pirate you come and give him back to me. Promise?"

Luffy only stared at him. "Promise!"

Shanks smiled again and walked onto his Ship. "Then I see you in 10 Years, Anchor!" His Crew errupted in Laughter and their Ship set sail. Luffy stared at them, pissed. Trust them to ruin an emotional Scene at any given Moment. She had it with them! Luffy inhaled Air, looked at them and roared with all her Might:

"Just you wait! I´m going to become King of Pirates one Day and them I am giving that Strawhat back to you!"

Shanks Crew laughed again, but they all had a Smile on their Faces. They looked at the Village, while the Ship was floating away from it and in turn, the Villagers stared at the retreating Ship. Nobody wanted to inform Luffy, that a Girl would only be able to become a Queen and not a King...

**To be continued in Treasure 3...**

**Author´s Note: So that was the first part of Luffys Past. The Rest of her Past (the Adventures with Sabo and Ace) will follow in the next Chapters. Well, have fun.  
**


	3. Treasure 3

_Year 1510, Harbor of Fuusha Village_

_Shanks Crew laughed again, but they all had a Smile on their Faces. They looked at the Village, while the Ship was floating away from it and in turn, the Villagers stared at the retreating Ship. Nobody wanted to inform Luffy, that a Girl would only be able to become a Queen and not a King..._

**Treasure 3: Living with Curly Dadan**

**Year 1510, Partys Bar**

"WHAT!", shouted an elderly Marine Officer, upon hearing extremely dreadfull News. Well, at least dreadfull for him. "The Red Hair Pirates had been here for the past Year!" The Marine Officer was pissed. He had returned to his Home Country, only to hear about such an dangerous Pirate having an Holiday in the East Blue. He already had enough, when he had seen the the resident Sea King puking – _Yeah, Right. As if that´s possible for an Fish._

"Yes.", smiled Makino and handed the Marine Officer more Crackers. "And he aspired your Granddaughter to become a Pirate."

The Man choked on his Crackers.

"Luffy want´s to become what!" The Man stand up, punched a Hole in the Wall and left the Bar. "Luffy, where are you?" Makino giggled and stared at the Hole in the Wall. The old Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp had still not gotten over that particular Habit of his. She shook her Head. If Garps Marine Unit had been here with him, they would have started to repear the Wall, but they stayed at their Headquarters this Time. Makino spotted a familiar Face next to the Hole.

"Good Morning, Mayor.", greeted Makino. "Before you ask, Garp is already off to search for his Granddaughter."

"Morning, Makino.", replied Woop Slap. "Poor Luffy, having such an weird Family must be hard." The Mayor sat down at the Counter and Makino handed him an Coffee.

"Too true, but it would have been weirder, if her Father would also live here."

"Makino, please don´t say such dangerous Ideas out loud.", said Woop in Panic. "That would only be tragic for this Village, having all D´s living here at the same Time." They both started to shudder.

"Makino, I send you someone to repair the Wall." "That can wait until _he_ leaves, Mayor."

Monkey D. Garp was running through the Village. He searched for his Granddaughter. The old Marine Officer came to an Halt at the Harbor where he heard someone saying:

"... there´s still no Marine Ship with an giant Dog in Sight. Maybe Gramps won´t come this Year..."

Garp walked towards the Voice and noticed that it was his little Granddaughter Luffy. He had been spotted by the Villagers, but they preferred to stay quiet. Smart Guys, really. Then he stood behind Luffy and began too speak...

"Luffy.", began Garp with an sickly sweet, yet commanding Voice. "What are those Storys I hear about you and an certain red haired Pirate?" Luffy stiffened, but didn´t dare to turn around, instead she looked at the nearby Villagers.

"Guys, my Grandfather is standing behind me isn´t he?" The Villagers only nodded and that was the only Signal Luffy needed. In an Instant, Luffy began to run as fast as she could. The faster she got away from her Grandfather, the better. Garp started to laugh and directly started to run after her. The Villagers looked at the retreating Girl with Pity in their Eyes.

"Luffy. I think, you´re in for a whole lot of Explaining and Training.", said Garp after he finally catched his Granddaughter at the Front of Mt. Colubo. Luffy only gulped and started to run again, even though she still was in Garps Grip. He held her Arm, as she began to run again and stared dumbfounded at it, while Luffys Bodys extended itself.

"Luffy, you´re really in for a Lot of Explaining..."

Garp captured Luffy again and immedialy started his "Training", that his Granddaughter so greatly despised

A Week later, after he had thrown Luffy into into Valleys, left her alone in the Forest behind Mt. Colubo and tied her to Balloons over high Altitudes, he went to Makinos Bar (the Wall of the Building was still not repaired, so he didn´t punched another Hole in it) and asked to see Luffy.

Luffy walked into the Bar. The Mayor had informed her, that her Grandfather wanted to talk to her. She was wary, and afraid of the Things he had planned, after all her Grandfather had always something planned when he asked to see her and was not going to directly chase her.

"I´m there, Gramps!", she called, as she walked to the Counter. Garp looked at her and nodded. He then inhaled Air for a short While and breathed sharply.

"To make it short. Luffy, I´m going to send you to live with an Friend of mine.", said Garp Matter of Factly.

"A Friend?", stammered Luffy. "Where?"

"On Mt. Colubo. It´s not to far from here. You can always come back here if you want. Oh, and we are leaving in an Hour."

"But...", started Luffy. "HEY WAKE UP!" Garp had fallen asleep – standing.

After Garp woke up, he directly searched for Luffy, who had used his Nap to get away. But you always get found, if you tend to always hide at the same Spot – the Harbor.

So there, were they now: Garp walking along the Mountain Path to Mt. Colubo, dragging Luffy behind him. Luffy struggled to get away. She was not interesteed to live on the Mountain. Garp put her to the Ground. Luffy noticed only then, that they where standing before an House. An House in the Middle of an Mountain Forest. Garp stopped for an Second.

"DADAN!", he roared. "Get out of here!" A few Seconds after he said that, three Persons walked out of the House. Two Men and one Woman. One of the 2 Men was as small as Luffy herself. While the other Man and the Woman rivaled Garp in Height.

"What do you want Garp?", grunted the Woman. "I already have Trouble with that uncontrollable Pain Ace!"

"I came here, to get Luffy under your Care.", retorted Garp. "Luffy this is Dadan. A Mountain Bandit, whose Crimes are as big as the Number of Stars in the Sky. Luffy, are you listening?"

Luffy, was not listening. In Fact, she was spat on and was now looking for the Source of the "Spat".

She spotted an young black haired Boy, with an grim Look on his Face.

"Hey you.", she growled at the Boy. "What do you want?"

"I could ask you the same, Brat.", demaned the Boy.

Meanwhile the Discussion between Garp and Dadan continued.

"What do you mean, I am going to take care, of another little Brat of yours? The Answer is NO!", shouted Dadan angrily. "Dogra, Magra and I already have Problems with Ace!"

"So you don´t want to take care of my Granddaughter? Then I am going to arrest you."

"Wait, we don´t want to be arrested, but I wonder sometimes if the jail is truly worser than this – WAIT! That little Girl is your Granddaughter?"

"You catch on quickly."

They stopped their Banter, when they heard Luffys angry Voice. "What do you want?" They looked in her Direction, to see angry Luffy talking to an pissed looking Boy.

"Oh, long Time no see Ace. That´s my Granddaughter you´re pissing of there."

"You´re back already Ace, where have you been?"

"Gramps, who´s that Prick?"

"Who the Fuck cares?"

The Silence that followed this Question was deafening. Garp was the first One to speak up.

"Anyway I leave her in your Care as well, Dadan. Good Bye." With that, Garp turned around and left.

"Hey, Garp wait!", shouted Dadan after him, but the Vice Admiral was already out of Earshot. She sighed and turned around to face Luffy. Dadan grabbed Luffy and Ace and dragged both of them inside.

"Then let´s talk about your Chores, Brats."

Dadan waited till everyone was sitting in the House. Then she began to complain about Garp and his "Tendencies". Luffy shut her Ears. She was so used to these Words, that she always blacked them out nowadays – literally.

"Hey, Brat." She heard someone saying, but she ignored it in Favor of imaginig lots of Meat.

"HEY, BRAT!" This Time, Luffy had to react. Dadan looked surprisingly happy, but quickly got back to her angry Face.

"If you want to live here, Brat, you have to do some Chores for us!", declared Dadan. She expected the Girl to complain, but the Complaint never came.

"Fine with me."

"Hey, you´re supposed to freak out at that Statement!"

"Should I?", asked Luffy, before grabbing a Piece of Meat that belonged to Ace.

"Oh, and just to warn you. I hate Mountain Bandits."

"I don´t like you either!" Dadan grabbed her Axe and almost attacked the little Girl in Front of her, if it weren´t for Ace doing it first.

He swatted Luffys Hand away from his Meat and glared at her. Luffy for her part grabbed the Meat again and proceeded to bite it. Ace tore the Meat out of her Hand and also bited it. Luffy then, throwed a Punch at him. In Response, Ace slammed the Meat on the Girls Head. She grabbed another Piece of Meat and launched herself at Ace. The two Kids proceeded to use the Meat as Swords. Luffy tried desperately to Land an Hit on Ace, what looked seemingly impossible. Ace for his Part hit Luffy on the Head, on the Shoulder, on the Arms and on her Knees. Luffy didn´t gave in and threw her Piece of Meat into Aces Stomatch. He had it with that Attack and walked slowly towards Luffy. She wondered about what he was planning and also stopped moving, only to be hit with Aces Piece of Meat in the Face. Luffy stared dumbfounded at the Piece of Meat in Front of her Eyes. She bited it and fell over backwards – she was unconcious, with the Meat in her Mouth.

Ace looked at the Girl lying in Front of him, shrugged and left the House. The Mountain Bandits started to laugh at the Kids, after they where out of Earshot (Ace gone and Luffy asleep). Magra grinned.

"That Girl has some Backbone Boss."

"You´re Right Magra, but I believe, THAT runs in this stupid Family." They both got into an Conversation, not noticing that their Comrades where eating the Rest of Aces Meat, until Dogra decided to speak up.

"Magra, Boss. Do you want some Meat, or should the Rest of us, eat it alone?" Magra and Dadan looked at Dogra dumbfounded, before quickly grabbing the Meat and starting to eat.

When Luffy woke up the next Morning, Dadan immedialy dragged her into an different Room, away from Ace, in Order to prevent another Food Fight. She bluntly placed an Bowl of Rice and Water in Front of the little Girl and started to leave Luffy, only to be interrupted by Luffy.

"Hey!", bleated the Girl. "Why do I get this? I want Meat!" Dadan growled and looked at Luffy.

"Ace catches his Food by himself. I you want Meat then you have to get it by yourself, in the Forest!" The Mountain Boss seemed to glare Daggers at Luffy, who replied sheepishly.

"Fine. I know how to survive in the Wild. My Grandfather has abandoned me countless Times in the Jungle in order to train me." Curly Dadan choked at that Statement. She had to look after that goddamn Pain in the Ass Ace, who had constantly an grim Look on his Face and now an little Idiot, that was enthusiastic about everyone and everything had been added to the Mix. _Curse her Luck..._

"Fine.", she snapped. "Then get out and prove it!" Luffy grinned and runned out of the House.

"Then, I´m going to bring Food back with me!", the little Girl cheered. She spotted Ace in the Distance and called out to him, but the Boy, walked away from her, upon hearing her Voice.

The Mountain Bandits meanwhile sighed and started to threw a Party.

"And we have Peace, finally...", sayed Dogra and Magra both at the same Time.

"To true, Guys... To true...", declared Dadan and went to get her Sake.

Luffy tried desperately to keep up with Ace, she wanted to be near the older Kid for a Reason she couldn´t grasp, but the Boy managed to get away from her, every Time she got more than 5 Meters near him. But after 2 Hours of xhasing Ace, Luffy launched herself forward and managed to grab him.

"Heheeh...", she chirped. "I got you :)" As soon as she said that, she was meet with an Bo Staff in the Face and fell down. Ace took now off on High Speed. Luffy stand up. She grinned, as the Attack hadn´t hurt her at all. She saw Ace running away and followed at Full Speed. But after another 15 Minutes, she spotted the Gray Terminal, an Area the Villagers occasionally told her Storys about, in the Distance. She walked slower and soon spotted Ace together with an blonde Boy, she didn´t know hiding a huge Load of Gold.

"Found youuu." Luffy runned up Ace and the Boy. The both stared at her. Ace cursed.

"Shit, I thought you wouldn´t be able to follow me."

"Ace?", asked the blonde Boy next to him. "Who is that Girl?"

"An new Occupant of Dadan´s House." "I see."

"But she saw our Treasure, what should we do?"

"Let´s think about it Sabo." Ace looked the now named Sabo in the Eye. The two Boys seemed deep in Thought until they turned to face Luffy, with an determined Look on their Faces.

"Is something wrong, Guys?", asked Luffy now becoming worried.

"Let´s kill her.", declared the 2 Boys both at the same Time.

"WHAAAT!"

Sabo grabbed Luffy by her Neck and raised his Bo Staff. He looked her in the Eye and said:

"Sorry, but you saw the Treasure and we can´t have Witnesses." Sabo raised his Bo Staff even more, only to be interrupted by an Voice in the Distance. An Voice he knew very well.

"Shit, It´s Polchemy.", cursed Ace and grabbed the Treasure. Sabo let go of Luffy and helped Ace hide the Treasure else where. They where able to get away, just before an adult Man with long blue Hair arrived.

"Damn it!", growled the Man. "The Boys were able to escape again. When Bluejam hears about this..." Then he spotted Luffy on the Ground, looking not the least Bit interrested in the Scene developing in Front of her. He grabbed the Girl and lifted her from the Ground.

"Do you know, where two certain Boys and a Treasure are located?" Luffy made an unidentifiable facial Expression.

"Treasure? I don´t know abything about an Treasure..."

"Your Face is telling otherwise. You´re comin with me, until you tell me everything." With that Polchemy began to leave, carrying Luffy on his Shoulder.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Luffy got no Answer.

Behind the Trees, Ace and Sabo watched in Horror, when the little Girl was carryied away. She would surely spill everything about the Gold. They had to move it - fast.

**To be continued in Treasure 4...**

**Author´s Note: So, here I am again. First off, thanks for Reviewing (and thanks for loving the Story). I hoped you enjoyed the Story thus far. Well, I don´t have much to say at this Point, so have fun. :)**


	4. Treasure 4

_"Treasure? I don´t know abything about an Treasure..."_

_"Your Face is telling otherwise. You´re comin with me, until you tell me everything." With that Polchemy began to leave, carrying Luffy on his Shoulder._

_"Hey, where are you taking me?" Luffy got no Answer._

_Behind the Trees, Ace and Sabo watched in Horror, when the little Girl was carryied away. She would surely spill everything about the Gold. They had to move it - fast._

**Treasure 4: Cups of Brotherhood**

**Year 1510, in One of Bluejams Hideouts**

"Tell me what you know, Brat!", roared Polchemy while raising an Hammer before Luffy. The little Girl shook her Head and desperately tried to free herself from the Robes she was in.

"I will not say a Word!", she shoot back. Polchemy had it with these Words. He smashed the Hammer on Luffys Head but nothing happened.

"How many Times do I nedd to tell you?", chirped the Girl. "I ate a Devil Fru..." She wasn´t able to speak any further, because Porchemy launched the Hammer for an second Time. But it didn´t work - again...

"Damn it.", Polchemy began. "Hey you! Bring me my Gloves!" The blue haired Pirate shouted at an nearby Underling, who instantly went to search for them.

"Hey Sabo!", called Ace, from somewhere behind Gray Terminal an arriving blonde Boy. "Has the Brat spilled anything yet?"

"No, she didn´t said anything Ace!", replied Sabo. "She was completely silent, even after being beaten up!" The Boy panting and rested next to Ace, who started to think about the recent Events...

"Maybe, she wasn´t as bad as I thought.", started Ace. "How about it Sabo, want to give some Pirates a Beating?" Ace proceeded to grab his Bo Staff.

"Hell yeah...", said Sabo, while doing the same.

"YOU. WILL. TELL. ME!", shouted Porchemy, while punching Luffys Face repeatedly with black spiked Gloves. Luffys Face was now full of Blood, thanks to the Spikes, but she still didn´t cry. Hell, _she_ couldn´t let them see her crying like a little Kid and spill everything. _She didn´t wanted them to see her cry._

"I will not say anything!", declared Luffy stubborn, earning her an annoyed Grunt from Polchemy and another Punch in the Face. Polchemy continued punching her until – until the Wall of the Hideout was broken into Pieces.

"STOOOP IT!", roared both Ace and Sabo as they flew through the Wall and attacked all the Pirates inside the Hideout. After only one Minute every Pirate except Polchemy was lying defeated on the Floor. Polchemy stopped attacking Luffy, who had an disbelieving Look on her Face and went to attack the two Newcomers instead.

Ace... Sabo... you came...?"

"Now that you´re here, I just ask you!", proclaimed the Pirate and punched Ace in the Gut. Completely ignoring Sabo who managed to grab Luffy.

"Ace! Let´s get out of here I got her!", ordered Sabo his best Friend. Ace merely shook his Head and runned towards Polchemy, his Bo Staff in Front of him.

"Go, without me, Sabo!", called Ace back. "Once I am in a Fight, I´m never backing down!"

"Damn.", cursed Sabo and let Luffy lay on the Ground before he to swung his Bo Staff towards the adult Pirate. Polchemy launched several Punches at the two Kids in Front of him, but managed not one single Hit. Ace bent down and swung his Leg. He effectively swept Polchemy from his Feet. Sabo took this as a Chance and proceeded to beat him unconcious. The two Boys took Luffy and left the Hideout as quickly as they came, grinning all the Way back to the Gray Terminal.

But the Noise didn´t went unnoticed by the Hideout Occupants. A certain Mountain Bandit entered the Room Polchemy was lying in and began to laugh hysterically.

"Bluejam!", he hollered. There was no Response. "Bluejam, answer me, damn it!"

"What do you want now, Higuma?", came the Response. "Be a little more grateful to me for saving you from that _puking_ Sea King!"

"Shut up and come here!", shouted the now identified Higuma back. "There is some_one _you need to see!" Cursing, the Pirate Captain Bluejam also entered the Room. He wanted to yell at the damn Bandit, for calling him here, but didn´t get to start after seeing Polchemy lying on the Floor out cold.

"What the Fuck is this!"

Bluejam looked at Polchemy, who was waking up, but still lying on the Floor. Polchemy went to look at his Captain.

"I´m sorry Capt´n but..." Bluejam interrupted him and pointed a Gun at him.

"Don´t look at me!", he growled. "I don´t want to see your Face!" And with that he shoot his Suboordinate down. The Rest of his Crew laughed at that. Higuma started speak to Bluejam.

"You´re as cruel as the Rumors say..." "Yes. And I have something even more cruel planned." Now everyone left alive in the Hideout began to laugh even louder. Higuma now began to laugh as well

"Yes, and when that happens I will kill that Brat for sure."

Ace and Sabo meanwhile brought Luffy back to the Gray Terminal and untied Luffy. After an awkward Silence, Ace was the first to speak up.

"Why didn´t you tell him?" asked Ace the Girl. "He could have killed you, if you would have continued to be quiet!"

"I know but it just didn´t felt right, telling him abou the Treasure." Both Boys looked at the Girl questioningly. They_ really_ had to think about their Views of Luffy.

"Man...", complained Sabo. "After the Shit we pulled just now, ther is no Way Bluejam wouldn´t start to chase us."

"You´re right, Sabo.", answered Ace. "I and Luffy are save at Dadan´s, but what about you?"

"Don´t worry about me. I can find an save Haven here."

"Why doesn´t he just comes with us to Dadan?", cut Luffy in. The Boys stared at her and started to laugh.

"That´s it then!", porclaimed Ace. "Sabo, go pack your Things. The Gold´s save here, so we don´t have to take it with us." "Aye, Aye. Sir."

"Why is there another One of you Brats!", shouted Dadan upon seeing Luffy and Ace walking to her House together with Sabo.

"Cause he needs a Place to stay.", replied Luffy bluntly. Sabo grinned at this and walked over to Dadan. He came to an Halt before her and shook the Bandits Hand.

"Hi, my Name is Sabo. You´re Dadan, right?"

"Sabo? I know that Name! I´ve heard that you´re quite the shitty little Pipsqueak!"

"And I have heard that you´re quite the shitty old Hag."

"Don´t collect Information you don´t need, damn it!"

Everyone who witnessed these Scene, laughed at it. Sabo and Ace eventually left the next Morning, to hunt some Food and despite their Protests Luffy followed them. The three of them spent from now on all their Free Time hunting the Animals of Mt. Colubo and pissing of the Inhabitants of the Dawn Islands Capital, that had the same Name as the Kingdom it belonged to: Goa.

The only Place the three of them didn´t plagued was Fuusha Village. In Fact they where more than Welcome there.

"No Luffy.", scolded Makino, while scrubbed the young Girls back. "You can´t take a Bath with Ace and Sabo." Luffy pouted at this Statement and tried to get in the same Tub as her newfound Friends, who immedialy got an red Blush on both their Faces.

"Why?", she asked the Mayor dumbfounded, as if he couldn´t believe what he had just heard. "Because they are Boys!" Then the Mayor walked out of the Room and back into the first Floor of the Partys Bar.

"I have to talk to Dadan about Luffys Behavior. I really have to..." But even though he said that, he would never talk to Dadan about Luffy, in that Subject.

Meanwhile at Dadan´s Mountain House, Dogra had managed to get a Newspaper that Dadan wanted, even though she rarely read those. Dadan only wanted to read about the "Celebritys" that where coming to the Country, but after 5 Minutes she threw the Newspaper to the Floor.

"Who the Fuck are those ´Tenryuubito´ Dudes anyway?"

"Gomu Gomu no...", started Luffy and threw a Punch at Ace. "...Pisotl!" Her Arm was supposed to extend itself, in Order to reach Ace from far away, but instead her extended Arm fell simply to the Ground.

"What the Hell are you doing?", asked Ace, while sweping the Girl from her Feet and holding her down. He, Sabo and Luffy had started to challenge each other to pass some Time and get stronger.

"I´m going to beat you someday Ace."

"Not with that Stupidity you call an Attack."

"Hey! It´s just not working! Just wait and see!"

"Well, we have to wait till tomorrow.", cut Sabo in. "After all, everyone has only 100 Fights per Day." Luffy pouted a Bit but eventually gave in and the three proceeded to hunt a few Crocodiles, before disguising themselves and going into the Capital to sell their Skin. But of Course selling Goods was not their real Objective. It was Eat and Run. Everything went as planned until Sabo bumped into an an adulet Noble. The Noble looked at the three retreating Children with Disdain before he noticed Sabo.

"Sabo, is that you? You´re alive!", called the Noble.

"Sabo, I think that Man knows you.", said Ace, while running.

"No, he must mistaking me for someone else. Let´s run faster!" Sabo had an shocked Expression on his Face and speeded up.

**Year 1510, Gray Terminal**

"Sabo, you´re hiding something, right?", asked Luffy. Sabo stiffened at that Question. He turned to Luffy and Ace and noticed them staring at him.

"No I´m not hiding anything." Sabo tried to defend himself, only for his two Friends to grab him and stare even more.

"Sabo, we shouldn´t have Secret from each other.", said Ace Matter of Factly. Luffy and Ace looked shortly at each other, before turning back to Sabo.

"SPILL. IT." Sabo was only able to gulp. He proceeded, albeit unwillingly to tell them his Story.

"Holy Shit.", cursed Ace, after hearing his Friends Story. "You´re a Noble? That Man was your Father? What an Ass." "Well, Sabo´s sorry. So I forgive him." Sabo stared at his Companions, dumbfounded.

"You´re the Ones who wanted to know and now you don´t even care?"

"Yeah. It´s the Character that count´s and you´re no Stuck Up Prick like every other Noble around here." All three laughed at that. The Nobles of Goa were known for thinking everything as to follow the Life, they chosed ot give other People. Ace and Luffy where glad, that Sabo was different and even wanted to be free from them.

"Well.", started Sabo. "I always wanted to be free. So I´m going to be a Pirate when I grow up. Guys let´s make a Promise that we all set sail someday! Whe are going to be truly free, when we will become Pirates."

"Fine with me.", replied Ace. "Even if that means, that I´m unfortunaly walking into my Father´s Footsteps, I do it."

"I´m not going to become a Pirate.", said Luffy, earning her curious Glares from her Companions. "I´m going to become the King of Pirates!" Ace and Sabo roared with Laughter.

"That´s the best you came up with?",asked Sabo, after finally calming down.

"Hey, don´t laugh! That´s my Dream!" Luffy pouted, before looking at Ace.

"What do you mean, Footsteps of your Father?", she asked. "Who was that?" Ace stared at her. He fell silent, not wanting to Answer that Question.

"Ace...", started Sabo. "Remember? No Secrets."

"Fine, I´m the Son of Gol D. Roger."

"WHAAAT!" Ace gripped his Ears. He was sure, that that Shout would be heard all over the East Blue.

"And you?" Sabo turned to Luffy. "I heard from Ace, that you are the Granddaughter of Garp. My Condolences. But who are your Parents?"

"Well, Gramps mentioned once that my Fathers Name was Dragon.", mumbled Luffy, before looking at her Brothers.

"Ace... Sabo... are you allright? Hellooo?" The Boys both had fainted.

"Man, that was Shocker.", grumbled Sabo while watching Ace bringing an Bottle of Sake. Luffy shoot him an mischivious Smirk.

"You stole that one from Dadan, didn´t you?" Ace ignored her Question and put three Cups on an Tree Trunk before sitting down and pouring Sake into them.

"Guys, did you know that if you drink a Cup of Sake together, makes you Blood Brothers?", asked Ace in Excitement. He grabbed one of the Cups and raised it.

"You wanted to say Blood Siblings, didn´t you?", asked Sabo, also taking a Cup and pointing at Luffy. She for her Part only laughed.

"Shishishi... Who cares? Let´s become Brothers!" She raised her own Cup and the three Kids toasted. Now the Threee sat together laughing, unaware of the Noble and the Pirates coming their Way...

"Ghag!" Luffy was suddenly grabbed by an Pirate, who held an Knife to her Head, while another One pointed a Gun at Ace. Alle three of them where shocked and didn´t dared to move. The tallest One of them, laughed and drew his Sword.

"So that´s the infamous Trio? Didn´t expected a Noble in there." Ace growled, that Pirate in Front of them was the infamous Bluejam.

"Let Luffy go, you Bastards!", shouted Sabo, running towards the Pirate. He simply punched him in the Gut and sent him flying towards an familiar Figure.

"There are you, Sabo.", spoke Outlook 3, his father. "There is no Need to worry about those about those Peasant´s any longer. You´re coming Home with me." With that the Noble grabbed his Son and left.

Luffy wanted to shout at the Man but was knocked unconconcious, along with Ace.

Luffy woke up... She smelled something burned. As she opened her Eyes, she noticed that she and the also concious Ace where tied together at an Trash Pile in Front of an laughing Bluejam.

"Now.", Bluejam laughed hysterically. "We are dying together, like those damn double crossing Nobles wanted!" The Pirate Captain seemed to have lost it. Struggling with the Ropes, Luffy managed to take a Look around her. What she saw, made her almost cry: The whole Gray Terminal was engulfed in Flames and it´s Citiziens where shouting for Help...

**To be continued in Treasure 5...**

**Author´s Note: Hello, there everyone. Thanks, for the Reviews. I hope you enjoyed the Story thus far (and if not fell free to complain). **

**I decided to delete the Cover Story Part of the last Chapter and made Higuma appear in this Chapter instead, simply because he shouldn´t have been eaten by the Sea King. He should have died another, more fitting Way for him (instert evil Laughter).**

**Anyways, I tried to put a Bit more Originality in this Chapter. This, after all, shouldn´t just be an simple Retelling. I think it should be a Bit more different from the Original and not only have an Fem!Luffy. I should get a few other Changes as well. Well, have Fun.**


	5. Treasure 5

_"Now.", Bluejam laughed hysterically. "We are dying together, like those damn double crossing Nobles wanted!" The Pirate Captain seemed to have lost it. Struggling with the Ropes, Luffy managed to take a Look around her. What she saw, made her almost cry: The whole Gray Terminal was engulfed in Flames and it´s Citiziens where shouting for Help..._

**Treasure 5: The burning Gray Terminal**

**Year 1510 Capital of Goa, Noble District**

_"Say Father, why is it, that the People in the Gray Terminal aren´t People like us? Why do they have to be burned?"_

_"Well, my Dear. They´re only getting what they are due. After all it´s their own Fault for not being born into Noble Familys."_

_"Oh, I see. They should have been born as Nobles in the first Place."_

_- Conversation between the Noble Ahho Desunen IX and his Daughter Ahho Zurako -_

"What!", shouted Sabo. He hoped, he didn´t heard his goddamn _Stepbrother. _Stelly told him, that the Nobles wanted to burn the Gray Terminal, because of some important People, that where visiting the Country. In a Sate of Shock he opened the Window and jumped out of the House. He had to warn his Brother´s! But, after he managed to get out of the Noble District, he noticed a Fire in the Direction of the Gray Terminal. He was too late... He wouldn´t be able to warn his Brother´s. Choking, Sabo runned into an nearby standing Man, who weared an green Mantle. Sobbing he grabbed the Man´s Clothes and began to speak...

Monkey D. Dragon looked at the blonde Boy, that just had bumped into him and wondered why he had started to sob. Dragon looked into the Direction the Boy wanted to get to and saw the burning Terminal. Had the Boy someone important to him living there, just like him? Well, his Daugheter was definetely allright. The Revolutionary paused and watched as the Blonde began to speak...

"Old Man... You gotta... believe me... The Ones behind the... Fire... are the Nobles of the Goa Kingdom... They want to burn the complete Terminal down... even though... there are People living there... You believe me... right?", Sabo tensed a Bit, before using the last Bit of his Strenght to shout:

"I´m ashamed to have been born a Noble!" After that Sabo collapsed. Dragon carried him into an lone Alley, along with his Possessions: An self-made Pirate Flag and an Good Bye Letter an Portgaz D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy... his daughter! Dragon thought for a Moment, before shooting Sabo one last Glance. _Kingdom of Goa, see what you have driven this innocent Child to say!_ The Revolutionary stand up and changed his Plans. He had People to save – from a Fire.

"Yes, my Boy. I believe you."

Bluejam laughed and drew his Sword. He ordered to free the Ace and Luffy, in Order to have "Fun" finishing them off. The two off them immedialy retreated backwards and stepped almost into the Fire.

"Ace, that´s Bad!", shouted Luffy, almost tripping.

"No Need to state the oblivious Luffy!", replied Ace, before finally looking at his Sister. She was trempling and more exhausted, than an normal Kid her Age would be. He noticed the Sweat on her Body and instantly knew wath was going on. She had these Troubles, bcause of her Rubber Body. Unfortunally the Pirates seemed to have noticed it to. They charged all together at Luffy and that, finally made Ace snap.

"Hey!", he growled. "Don´t touch my Sister!" Ace glared at the Pirates, who all suddenly collapsed, with the sole Exception being Bluejam.

"You damn...!", roared the Pirate Captain. "What did you do to my Crew?" Bluejam raised his Sword and charged towards Ace. The young didn´t had enoug Time to evade the Attack, so he prepared himself fo the Worst, that never came. He looked up and saw an Axe stopping Bluejam´s Sword.

"Shut, Sea Mongrel.", declared an female Voice. "Those are my Charges you´re trying to kill here." Ace coudn´t believe it. Dadan had saved him? He looked around and saw the Rest of the Bandits standing behind the tall Woman. Magra piked the disthrought Luffy up and looked at his Boss.

"Guys, take Luffy and leave!", ordered Dadan. "I will come back after I defeated this Guy!"

"What´s with Ace?", asked one of her Suboordinates.

"He wouldn´t go with you, even if you wanted." Ace smirked. Dadan knew him to well... He positioned himself next to his Foster Mother and glared at Bluejam.

"Come, back safe!", shouted the Mountain Bandit´s, before running of. The three People remaining at the Place redied themselves for the Fight.

"A Woman and a Child want to Fight against me?", Bluejam asked. "You must have a Death Wish!" The said Two didn´t said anything and instead launched themselves at the Pirate. Bluejam laughed one last Time and prepared to lauch a Counter Attack.

Magra and Luffy had to take a different Route, than the Rest of the Bandits, due to the Fire, splitting the Group in two. They had to run at the Coast of the Gray Terminal, where they saw a new Ship approaching, but chosed to ignore it. They had to get Home safely after all. Luffys Eyes shortly landed on an green clothed Man, with an strange looking Tattoo, who in Turn looked back. The little Girl cut the Eye Contact immedialy and started to focuse at the Task at Hand. where now standing at the Edge of Mt. Colubo, greeted by an all to familiar Man. Luffy stiffened. How did that Man managed to survive? Magra shrugged and merely drew his Sword.

"Bwahahaha. Now... I really got the Chance to kill you, Brat." Higuma drew his Sword also and slowly walked towards Luffy.

"You Bastard..."

"Higuma..." In an Instant, Luffy began to move, even before Higuma was able to react. She bent down and in the same Moment dashed forward, only to raise her and kick Higuma in the Stomatch. Higuma growled and slashed her Stomatch. Magra, finally registering wath was going on, finally began to move as well. Pissed of by Higumas Attack, he used Higumas Movements on Luffy as an Distraction and got behind the former Mountain Bandit. And pierced his Sword right through Higumas Chest. The said Man gurgled and managed to grab Luffy, by the Wrist before falling to the Ground, dying in Midair.

"Damn... you..." Those where his last Words, but Magra didn´t listened to them and instead grabbed Luffy, who had collapsed yet again due to the Stress of the recent Events. He immedialy runned towards the Hideout on the Mountain, where the Rets of the Group, minus Dogra, who had went to look for Sabo, Dadan and Ace waited.

Bluejam attacked Ace, only to have his Sword blocked by Dadans Axe. The Boy used this Opportunity to grab a nearvy Pipe and launched a Attack on Bluejam by himself, only to be kicked out of the Way by the Pirate.

"Don´t you dare think, you can defeat me!" Bluejam was now completely pissed . He wouldn´t be beaten by a Woman and a mere Kid! But why was it that the Woman was able to block everyone of his Attacks? And how on Earth was that damn Boy able to strike back, whenever he was forced on his Knees? He growled and prepared for one last Attack.

Sabo woke up. He didn´t knew how long he had been unconcious. But judging from the Fire he saw in the Distance, he could only hope that his Brothers where fine. He, himself was unable to do anything. No Matter what happened, he would never be free from his Heritage

when he stayed on this Island. He had to get out of here fast – the Ocean was his only Option now. His Brother´s had promised that they would set sail someday. They would surely meet again. Sabo started to walk in the Direction of the Harbor, knowing that, when he wouldn´t hurry up, his _Family _would try to capture him again. But, strangely, there was no Person on the Street and the strange Man from earlier was also nowhere in Sight.

Sighing, Sabo arrived at the Harbor, who, to his Surprise every single Noble was standing, except his _Father_. Sabo grinned and jumped into Boat. Lady Luck was apparently on his Side for Once. He tied the Pirate Flag at the Boat Mast and started to row the Ship away from the Island Country, not noticing the huge Ship coming in Sight behind him and the angry Whispers of the Nobles at the Harbor.

"What Commoner dares to get in your Way?", asked an Black haired Man, with an strange Uniform (that looked like an Space Suit). "Saint Jalmack. It´s an Fisher Boat.", stuttered one of the nearby Suboordinates. The strange clothed Man, now named Jalmack, grunted at that.

"An Fisher Boat? With an Pirate Flag on it?", Saint Jalmack asked. "Bring me my Gun."

"But, it´s just a Child Sa..."

"Bring me my Gun." The Suboordinate shook is Head, slightly, in Order not to get noticed and went to get the Gun. Poor Kid, really. After, the Saint got his Wish, he walked over to the Ceiling, pointed the Gun at the Boat with the blonde Boy on it and fired. He hit the Boat right at the Mast and it caught Fire. The Boy undressed his Jacket and tried to put the Fire out.

Jalmack wasn´t happy with this Development and fired again – with an huge Grin on his Face, as he noticed the Boys Expression of utter Horror. The Boat sank this Time and the Boy was caught in the Fire, he surely wouldn´t survive. That was Jalmack´s Plan.

"Sir...", managed one of his watching Men to say. He growled at the Man stupid enough to defy an Tenryuubito like _him_.

"What are you getting sorry, for?", asked Jalmack in an surprised Tone. "That Commoner had the Pirate Flag hissed. _He _had it _comming_!" His Suboordinates stared at him, not daring to say another Word, but inside their Thoughts where all the Same: _More likely, "he dared to get his filthy Boat near a Ship of an allmighty Tenryuubito like me"._

Dogra runned up to the Harbor. _He had to find Sabo. Maybe the Boy was there? _The short Mountain Bandit saw a huge Assembling of Nobles whispering angrily. He followed their Gaze and saw an small Boat getting out on the Ocean, but it´s Occupant didn´t seem to notice the huge Ship that came in Sight. Dogra looked at the Ship, before finally listenig to the angry Nobles.

"That damn Brat..."

"That Blonde, does he want to ruin everything?"

"That Boy, why now?"

"He better not make the Tenryuubito angry."

Dogra choked. Brat? Blonde? Boy? Did they mean Sabo? Without wasting another Second, Dogra grabbed his Binoculars and looked at the small Boat. Dogra cursed. Sabo was indeed on that Boat! But´then the Mountain started to smile. He felt relieved to know, that the Boy was save. Oh, how wrong he was...

The Mountain Bandits Face changed from a smiling One to a shocking One, when he saw the Events before him unfold. Sabos Boat had been put on Fire and then sunk! Dogra dropped the Binoculars and started to run towrds Mt. Colubo, Tears forming in his Eyes. He had to tell Dadan about this. And how was he supposed to tell Ace? ...and Luffy?

The Citiziens of the Gray Terminal where still shouting and begging for Help. It didn´t matter, where they where going, once they reached an safe Spot, it was immedialy ingulfed in Flames! They where surrounded by the Flames wherever they where going. They suddenly stopped walking and all sat down together. They had lost all hope and prepared to die. Then suddenly an strong Wind came up, followed by an Explosion, but most of the Men didn´t bothered to stand up. After all it was surely the Calm before the Storm. And this Time they where right... A few of them started to cry in Joy at what they now saw: A Path through the Fire had just been opened! And at the and was - a Ship...

The People of the Gray Terminal gained new Hope and stand up. One after another, they sarted to wlk, no run towards the Ship. When they where standing before it, a green clothed Man (Yes, I´m using that alot) came in Sight and raised his Arm.

Dragon smiled. He had a unspoken Promise to fullfill – with that blonde Boy from earlier. His Ship was at the Coast of the Gray Terminal and the Revolutioanrys onboard where able to hear the load Pleas of Help. And as if God was listening to their Demands, a Path was opened, thanks to strong Wind and an Explsion. Dragon looked at the now freshly created Path. His rare Smile grew even wider, when he saw People running on it towards his Ship. They came to an Halt, just a few Meters before it and looked at Dragon questioningly. He simply raised his Hand and beagn to speak.

"Those who wish to join my in a Battle of Freedom, board my Ship!"

Needless to say, that the People did just that. The Revolutionarys began to treat the Newcomers Wounds. Dragon ordered them to set sail to an nearby Island and restock their Provisions. He himself would go watching a few _Celebrities _and return in no Time.

Magra sighed. He watched the sleeping Girl in Front of him. Hell, he had to drug her Food in order for her to stop shouting. She constantly wanted to stand up and search for Ace and Dadan, who still had yet to return. And that with her Wound. He had to bind her to the Ground – _literally._ Now all they could do was waiting. And fortunally they didn´t had to wait long.

"Hey!", yelled a familiar Voice. "Get me Bandages, fast!" The Mountain Bandits bolted out of the Door and stared happily at the Miracle in Front od them – Ace had returened, with an wounded Dadan in his Arms.

"I had to stop and steal a few Bandages for her, as badly injured as she is.", breathed Ace out and let Dadan sit on the Ground. Then he proceeded to look around the Room, searching for Luffy. When his Eyes finally found her, he let out an Sigh of Relief.

"Magra, why is she bond to the Ground?"

"Long Story, Ace... long Story..."

After Luffy finally woke up, they all proceeded to eat a huge Feast. Magra had to restrict the two Kids to _all _the Meat, stating that they should leave something for Dogra, when he comes Home from his Search for Sabo. As soon as he said that Dogra bolted at this Moment right through the Door, with an shocked Expression on his Face.

"Guys...", he said, while Tears came out of his Eyes. "I´ve got terrible News."

Sabo...", Luffy began to cry, after hearing Dogras Story. Ace for his Part got pissed at Dogra and launched himself at him.

"You´re lying?", growled Ace. "You Asshole! Sabo would never die like that!" Dogra choked and tossed Ace off him.

"Ace, I know how it feels! I couldn´t even believe my own Eyes. It happened all so sudden!"

"Damn! I knew he wasn´t happy at all!", shouted Ace while grabbing his Pipe. "Why didn´t we go and take him back, while we had the Chance?" With that he runned out of the House.

"Ace! Where are going?", called Mogra after. Ace stopped an before declaring:

"I´m going to find and murder the One responsible for this!" Ace tried to start to run again, but was stopped by Dadan, who pinned him now to the Ground.

"You´re not going anywhere, you Moron!"

"Let me go, Dadan! I have..." But before he was able to finish his Sentence, dadan began to yell in his Face. He had the Feeling that his Eardrums where about to explode.

"You are not going anywhere! Do you want to get yourself killed? You´d die and the World will completely forget about you! Do you want to know who killed Sabo? It was this Country! This World! Do you think you can defeat them? When your old Man died, he died, bringing a whole new Age! I´m not going to let go, until you´re great and strong enough to to the Same!"

Dadan let go of Ace, who stumbled to the Ground. Without a Warning, Mogra rushed to and tied him up. The Rest of the Day was spent in an dark Mood.

When Dadan told Makino about the Situation, the Bar Owner didnt left her House for a Week. She had to be forced to reopen her Shop, by the Mayor – literally.

But unlike everyone else, Ace didn´t cry over Sabo´s Death. That is, unlit a Letter came, that Sabo had written and sent before his Death. When Ace finally found the Courage, to read it, he was sitting outside with Luffy.

"Ace.", she sniffed, while crying. "I don´t want to lose anyone!" Ace looked at his "Brother" and forced a Smile.

"Don´t worry about it Luffy. I´m not going to die on you.", said Ace, not knowing he would break the Promise someday in the Future. "Really?" "Yes."

Ace averted his Eyes from Luffy and opened the Letter, Sabo had written.

_"Ace, Luffy..._

_You weren´t hurt in the Fire, were you? I´m worried about you, but I have Faith, that you´re allright. I feel kind of bad telling you this, but by the Time you read this, I´ll be already out at the Sea. One Thing lead to another, and it looks like I´ll be setting sail ahead of you Guys. As for where I go... Anywhere outside this Country is fine by me. Once I arrive, I get stronger and become a real Pirate. Once all three of us have become Pirates, with more Freedom tham anyone else in the World, let´s met again someday. Somewhere out thre, in the wide, open Sea, I know I see you both again!_

_One more Thing, Ace. I wonder wish one of us is the oldest? It´s a bit strange to have two eldest Brother´s and one younger Brother, but this Bond is my greatest Treasure. Luffy still be a little weak and a Bit of a Crybaby, but she is your little Brother. Look after her for me."_

Ace finished the Letter and began to cry, for the first Time in his Life. He looked at Luffy and began to to think.

"Luffy.", he got her Attention. "Let´s make a Promise. When we are older, we will both follow in Sabos Footsteps. We will become Pirates! We will both set sail when will reach the Age of 17! And become free and famous!"

"Okay, I promise!", declared Luffy, looking out at the open Sea.

"And one more Thing! We will live your Lives without Regret!"

**Year 1510, East Blue, Shimotsuki Village**

"Father!", called a blue haired Girl. "What did the People from the Ship outside want?"

"Oh, Kuina... They only wanted Provisions for their Journey. Nothing Serious.", replied the Man, she had spoken to. His Daughter shook her Head and went outside.

"If you say so, then I suppose it´s true."

"Your´re going outside at this Hour? Has Zorro challenged you again?"

"Yes, Father." With that both blue haired Person started to chuckle a Bit. Her Father now, also went outside.

"Then I better search for him and wish him good Luck."

**Year 1510, back to Ace and Luffy**

Ace and Luffy grew immensely, in the next 4 Years. Ace for his Part began to run around halfnaked (sometimes with an open Shirt and sometimes without). Luff was now wearing a red sleeveless Shirt that was alwas open, thanks to her Brothers Influence. Makino literally forced her to wear a Bra, because her Features would have resulted in the Village Hospital´s Personal constantly overworking. And no, she did not beat the Villagers up. The two Siblings had to visit the Hospital also quite frequently, well at least Luffy. She had become better with her Gomu Gomu no Techniques, but not good enough to defeat her Brother. Ace ruffled Luffys still short Hair at the Harbor and jumped into his Boat.

"Luffy, It looks like I´m setting sail now!"

"Yup! You´re going to get famous!"

"Don´t worry I will! See you in three Years!" And with that Ace bid her Farewell and started his Journey.

**Year 157, Fuusha Village Harbor**

"Hmmph!", grumbled Woop Slap. "Someone of our Village, becoming an Pirate!"

"Aww. Mayor!", chuckled Makino, while watching Luffy beatin up the King of the Coast in the Distance. "Don´t be like that, it´s her Dream after all."

"I suppose you´re right."

"Awesome..." stuttered Dogra, watching Luffys Departure behind a Building. "Defeating the King of the Coast in one Strike."

"That Girl, really has become strong.", muttered Magra, before he heard someone crying and looked around to spot his Boss.

"Boss, you came?"

"Yeah, why not?", she sniffed. "I can at least watch my Foster Kids depart, can´t I?"

Luffy grinned. She had managed to extend her Arm and to use it in actual Combat. She looked at the Sea and noticed that she coudn´t see Dawn Island anymore. The Girl. No now grown Woman inhaled Air and began to shout, not noticing the Whirlpool, forming itself in the Distance.

"I´m gonna become the next King of Pirates!"

And that, was the true Beginning of the Legend known as Strawhat Luffy...

**To be continued in Treasure 6...**

**Author´s Note: Thanks, for reading everyone! I originally planned to write two Chapter´s, instead of this One, but the Contempt had become too short to write only One. This Chapter had been a Pain to write, because of Sabos Death. I hope I got everything right, except the Fighting Scenes, where I cutted some out. I don´t have much Experience with and when someone could tell me how to improve them for Future Chapters it would be a great Help. Anyways, in the next Chapter I will Beginn with the Retelling, as originally planned from Volume 1. Well, have fun.**


	6. Treasure 6

_Luffy grinned. She had managed to extend her Arm and to use it in actual Combat. She looked at the Sea and noticed that she coudn´t see Dawn Island anymore. The Girl, no now grown Woman inhaled Air and began to shout, not noticing the Whirlpool, forming itself in the Distance._

_"I´m gonna become the next King of Pirates!"_

_And that, was the true Beginning of the Legend known as Strawhat Luffy..._

**Treasure 6: That Girl, Strawhat Luffy**

**Year 1517, East Blue Seas**

"Ushishishi...", laughed a 17 Years old Woman. "Not even two Hours, since I started my Journey and already in Trouble." Said Woman was Monkey D. Luffy, who was currently in a small Fisher Boat, with the only other Thing in it, being a Barrel – full of Meat. The Boat was currently in a grave Situation. It was inside a Whirlpoo and it wouldn´t take long to sink into the Ocean. Luffy looked at the Barrel and smirked.

"At least I can eat a last Meal." And with that Luffy dig in, just before the Waves destroyed her Boat.

"Aaaack!" After one Minute, the only Thing remaining on the Waters Surface was the aforementioned Barrel...

**Year 1517, Unnamed East Blue Island**

Various Pirates where cleaning a Ship with an Swan as Figurehead. They had learned that they better made every single Angle of the Ship clean or else they would die. Their female Captain was such an Hypocrite! But today, they where lucky to get a few more Minutes to clean before Alvida would inspect her Ship, Coby was cleaning her Shoes for now and aslong as the pink haired Boy was getting hit, the Pirates themselves wouldn´t suffer _her _Wrath. Or would they?

All they saw was an crying Coby, with broken Glasses running onto the Shipdeck and that was all the Warning they needed for their incoming Doom. Alvida, their very obese female Pirate Captain (who most People mistook for an fat Man) had followed Coby, her Iron Mace in her right Hand. She brushed her Finger over the Wood of her Ship and looked angrily at the Dirt that had been left on it.

"Guys?", she growled. "Why is that Spot still not clean?"

"Captain, we weren´t able to..." The Man was not able to finish, Alvida had smashed her Iron Mace on his Head.

"Silence! I ordered you to clean and you didn´t followed my Orders!" With that she walked back into the Captain´s Cabin.

"You better do it till Noon, or else..." The assembled Men gulped at the barely finished Treath.

They resumed their Duties immedialy, now having to clean up an additional bloody Corpse.

Coby, meanwhile had been at the Island, searching for something valuable to add to the Construction he called Boat, but he had found an heavy Barrel instead. He managed to get the Barrel out of the Water and rolled the Barrel to the Warehouse. He hoped, that he would be a Bit alone at the Warehouse, but considering his Luck, three of Alvidas Pirates where already there and when they saw Coby approaching, they began ogling the Barrel.

"Hey, Coby, is that Wine?", asked one of the Three.

"I don´t know, but it´s heavy." came the Answer. "Where can I put it?"

"Leave it here, where gonna drink." "But when Lady Alvida hears ab..."

"Then don´t tell her Idiot!", growled all Three at the same Time and turned to Face the Barrel. One of the Pirates walked over to Coby and made a threathening Pose before him. Coby covered his Body in Fear. They didn´t notice, that the Barrel suddenly broke into Pieces and let an Person appear. Said Person, no Woman stretched herself and punched the nearest Guy, who fell unconcious to the Ground.

"YAY! That was a good Nap!", yelled Luffy as she broke free from the Barrel, that saved her Life from the Whirlpool and placed her Strawhat on her Head. Only then took she Time to look around. She saw two adult Men gaping at her with open Mouth´s, a third One lying unconcious on the Ground (God knows why) and a pink haired Boy, who looked like he just had pissed him self.

"Who are you?", asked Luffy. The Men only stared at her, dumbfounded.

"We should ask you that!"

The Men proceeded to kick the Remains of the Barrel, together with Luffy in the Air, hoping it would crash else where. Coby saw this and runned after the Barrel, just in Time to escape an very angry Alvida.

"Hey! Why are you slacking off?"

"Hello... B... Boss... we can explain..."

"Yes, it looks like Coby brought an Bounty Hunter onto this Island!"

"Impossible, there is only one Bounty Hunter around here and she is currently imprisoned at the Marine Base!"

"Silence!", roared Alvida and looked at her Men. "That goddamn Brat, to think he would betray me like this..."

"Maybe he planned this from the Start?"

"I said Silence! And assemble the Crew! We are going on an Manhunt today!"

"Aye, aye Miss..."

Luffy laughed as she climbed out of the Remains of the Barrel, that had crashed onto the Forest of the Island. She looked around and spotted the pink haired Boy from Alvidas Crew running towards her.

"What the...", he breathed for Air. "You flew that much and you´re still unhurt?" The pink haired Boy stared at her as if he had seen a Ghost.

"Yeah? What´s wrong with that? And who are you? Oh, I´m Luffy by the Way." Luffy proceeded to clean her Clothes, while waiting for an Answer.

"Im Coby, the resident Cabin Boy of Alvidas Crew."

"Alvidas Crew?" Luffy completely ignored the Cabin Boy Part. She was starting to get interested. There was an Pirate Crew on the Island. She smirked, maybe she would be able to get into a few Fights?

"Oi, Coby?", she asked. "Y-Yes?" "Do you have a Boat? Mine got destroyed inside a Whirlpool."

"A Whirlpool!", Coby choked. Something was not right with that Woman. He shot Luffy a nervous Glance, before starting to walk.

"I´ve got a Boat, but I never used it." Luffy nodded and followed suit, only to fall into hysteric Laughter when she saw the "Boat" in Front of her. It was a Construction, completely made of old Planks. She doubted that that Thing would be able to get her even 20 Meters over the Ocean.

"Allright.", she laughed. "What did you build that "Thing" for?"

"It´s a Boat! Not a Thing!", Coby defended himself. "I build it to escape Alvidas Clutches, but I don´t have the Courage to run, even though I want to..." The last Words where barely audible. Coby proceeded to swallow himself in Self Pity.

"How did you end up here anyways?", came Luffys next Question.

"Erm, I wanted to go fishing and accidentaly walked onto Alvidas Ship... HEY STOP LAUGHING!", shouted Coby. Luffy had gotten another Laughing Fit, as soon as he had finished is more recent Explanatation.

"Ushishishi... You´re just to funny... And quite the Scaredy Cat... You have no Courage!"

"That´s true...", Coby groaned. With every Question Luffy asked or Statement she made, Coby started to pity himself more and more.

"If I had Courage like you, maybe I would also travel in a Barrel..." The Cabin Boy stopped. _Wait? Travel in a Barrel? _"Luffy, what do you want to do on the Ocean?" Luffy stopped her Movements in an Instant and stared at the pink haired Boy.

"I want to become the next King of Pirates!"

Coby facefaulted. That Woman in Front of him had to many Surprises. After a few Minutes of lying on the Ground, he slowly got up.

"But you´re a Woman!", he started. "And to become Pirate King, you have to find the One Piece, the Treasure of Gold Roger! And you have to travel on the Grand Line, the so called Pirates Graveyard! You´re going to die if you do this!" Coby nearly shouted the last Part. _Something is not right with that Woman? SCREW THAT! She IS insane! _Luffy touched the Strawhat on Top of her Head.

"It´s fine for me to die." Coby´s entire Thought Process stopped, as he heard that. Luffy had sounded quite adamant with that Statement. With every more Word Luffy said, Coby became more and more awed. He didn´t noticed the Tears coming out of his Eyes, while listening.

"Eh? What?"

"It´s fine for me to die. I decided to do this by myself. I don´t care if I die while on the Job. I know that I can do it."

"Luffy, do you think...", the Cabin Boy began. "Do you think I can go to the Marine?"

"The Marine?"

"Yes, that´s my Dream ever since I was young! I always wanted to become a Man that hunts Criminals! Even if that means to someday hunt you! Do you know i I can do it!", Coby had become quite hysterical and he and Luffy didn´t heard the massive Amounts of Footsteps comin their Way.

"Don´t ask me that, Coby, I don´t know."

"But I know! I will become a Marine Officer! I will fullfill my Dream! And then someday... Someday I will arrest Alvida!" He didn´t even noticed what he said, but he didn´t care. Now that he meeted Luffy, he suddenly got more and more Courage with every Moment that passed.

"Who are you going to arrest, Coby!", roared a Woman as she smashed an Iron Mace at "Boat" next to him and completely destroyed it.

"Al... Alvida..." Alvidas massive Pirate Crew had surrounded Luffy and Coby without being noticed. Alvida, the Woman in the Front growled at Coby.

"So that´s the Bounty Hunter that you hired to capture me?"

"I didn´t hired anybody!"

"Objection! I´m a Pirate!"

Alvida ignored the Protests and raised her Mace. She looked as if she was ready to kill anyone who tried to protest her in any Way.

"Coby. Who is the most bautiful Woman on the Ocean?"

"Well, that´s ob..."

"Coby, who´s that fat Hag?" Everything was instantly silent. Alvidas Pirate Crew and Coby gaped at Luffy with their Mouths wide open. She merely pointed at Alvida, completely obvious to what she had just said. Alvida, meanwhile was almost exploding. The female Pirate raised her Iron Mace and slammed it violently in the Direction ofLuffys Head, who easily evaded the Attack.

"How dare you!", she seethed. "I´m the most beautiful Woman on the Ocean. Isn´t that right, Coby?" Coby was unsure of what he should say. He stared at his Captain for a Minute before finally getting the Courage to speak.

"You´re the..."

"Yes?"

"YOU`RE THE UGLIEST WOMAN ON THE OCEAN!"

And again, Alvidas Pirate Crew gaped at the Source of the Insult, only to be interrupted by Luffys distinct Laughter.

"He´s right, you know?", proclaimed Luffy. "After all, the infamous Pirate Empress and the current Mermaid Princess are said to be the most beautiful Women currently alive." Those Words seemed to do it. Alvida snapped. She launched herself at Coby, her Iron Mace in Front of her. Luffy pushed him out of the Way.

"She´s quite sensitive don´t you think?" Coby keept quiet. He really wasn´t able to Answer a Question anymore. So instead, he watched the Fight, that unfolded itself in Front of his Eyes. Alvida slammed her Mace, after countless futile Attempts on Luffys, who made no Attempts to evade this Time, Head. He was sure, that this was the End of the Woman he had meet just an Hour ago, as tragic as it was.

"So. That´s your End, Strawhat Girl.", grunted Alvida. She grinned at the successful Attempt at killing someone who defied her. That is – until she heard Luffys distinct Laughter.

"That´s useless, I´m made of Rubber."

"How!", shrieked Alvida and stumbled backwards.

"How? I ate an Devil Fruit when I was young.", explained Luffy and grabbed her left Cheek. She proceeded to expand it for 15 Centimeters. And just like so many Times before, anyone assembled in the Forest, gaped at her.

"Devil Fruit´s?", asked Alvida, not the least bit surprised. "I thought they where a mere Legend." She readied herself for another Attack, but Luffy beat her to it.

Luffy made an Throwing Motion with her right Arm and launched it forward. The Arm expanded itself until it hit Alvidas Face quite violently. Alvida fell backwards. She was out cold. Her Crew just silently stood there, nut sure what to say. Luffy went to look at them and immedialy started to order them around.

"Guys.", she ordered. "Get her away from me and bring Coby a Boat! He want´s to become a Marine and he is going to fullfil is Dream!"

The Pirates just ran away and fullfilled the Orders. Coby just stand there and started to cry.

**Year 1517, East Blue Seas, again...**

"I was shocked, when I heard you wanted to become Pirate King, but to think that you can´t even navigate. That´s one of the most important Skills on the Ocean!", explained a worried Coby. Luffy said nothing, she just grinned.

"Yup, and I´m going to go the Grand Line. I need strong People for that Journey. Wait, strong People? Doesn´t the Marines have someone like that imprisoned at the Moment?""

"Luffy did you even listen to a Thing I said?"

"No.", came the Reply. "Anyways Coby, you do know about the Bounty Hunter currently imprisoned by the Marine? If she is strong, then I want her for my Crew!"

"You want that Monster of a Woman for your Crew! Luffy, are you insane?"

"I´m a D. It´s a Given."

Coby shook his Head an decided to just keep quiet. That Way he would be able to stay sane for a While longer, even if it was only a short While...

**To be continued in Treasure 7...**

**Author´s Note: Good Evening, everyone! I´m sorry for the wait, but every Time I tried to write, I just couldn´t get it down on Paper. But that Problem is now solved. And on Top on That, I felt quite lazy for the past Days, must be the Heat.**

**Thanks for liking it CluelessNessSS! To answer you, I don´t really know where I`m going with this Fic, other than it will be an mostly female Crew, the sole Exception being Chopper in the Future.**

**You can expect the next Chapter no later than Wednesday, but I can´t promise anything. Well, have fun.**


	7. Treasure 7

_"No.", came the Reply. "Anyways Coby, you do know about hte Bounty Hunter currently imprisoned by the Marine? If she is strong, then I want her for my Crew!"_

_"You want that Monster of a Woman for your Crew! Luffy, are you insane!"_

_"I´m a D. It´s a Given."_

_Coby shook his Head an decided to just keep quiet. That Way he would be able to stay sane for a While longer, even if it was only a short While..._

**Treasure 7: The Pirate King and the Swords(wo)man**

**Year 1517, ...and again somewhere on the East Blue...**

It was a wunderfull Day in the East Blue. The Weather was quite calm and so the two Humans, that travelled currently in a Boat had nothing to fear, except the obvious Lack of Sanity of the Strawhat wearing Woman. The pink haired Boy named Coby shook his Head at the Antics the Woman had, before finally facing her.

"A Beast...", started Coby. "That´s what she is, Luffy. People call her the Huntress, because she hunts Pirates down like a Bloodhound. She is a Devil in Disguise. You better don´t invite her to join, she´s simply to dangerous."

Luffy simply grinned and continued to stare at the open Sea.

"I still havent decided yet... But maybe she is in Truth a nice Person?"

"GEEZ, LUFFY!", roared Coby in Frustration. "CAN`T YOU JUST ONCE LISTEN TO A THING I SAY? SHE SIT`S IN PRISON, BECAUSE OF THE THINGS SHE HAS DONE!"

**Year 1517, Shells Town**

"Yes!", said Luffy. "We are finally at the Marine´s Base!" She proceeded to jump happily. Coby just shook his Head. _Can´t she just act her Age? Please, even if it´s just once... _He started to look around the City. When he saw the Marine Base in the back of the City, his look suddenly darkened. Luffy dindn´t noticed it or ignored him on Purpose. She grabbed Cobys Arm and walked towards a Restaurant, dragging him along.

"Luffy, that´s Basic Knowledge.", groaned Coby. "You really need a Navigator..."

"You´re right. But let´s eat first." Luffy walked straight into an Restaurant and sat down at the nearest avaible Table, Coby just followed suit. His Mood growing darker every Second.

"Sooo Coby...", began Luffy, after the Restaurants whole Menu. "Looks like, we part our Ways here. Promise me to become a good Marine, okay?"

"I will.", Coby started to cry again. "And you better become a infamous Pirate. We are going to become Enemies in the Future, aren´t we?"

"Yup. But we are going to fullfil you Dreams. Speaking of Dreams. I wonder if the Bounty Hunter Kuina is still kept at the Marine Base..." As soon as Luffy said that, every other Person in the Restauranr runned towards its Walls, thier Hands behind their Heads. Chairs, Dishes and the Tables where now lying on the Ground. Coby looked at them and shook his Head. The Person slowly walked back to theri Tables, only zo run straight back, when the next Statement was made.

"I saw an Notice on the Streets. There is an Captain´Morgan at the Marine Base..." Coby looked at the People who were standing at the Wall. Why did they look so frightened when someone talked about Morgan and Kuina?

"Yup, then let´s go looking, Coby.", ordered Luffy and left the Restaurant. As soon as she was outside the Building, she started to laugh uncontrollable.

"That was a Fun, don´t you think, Coby?"

"What was funny with their Behavior, Luffy?", the young Boy growled in Frustation. "There was something wrong with them! I´m really worried here." He looked at Lufy, who gave an questioning Look.

"Well, it´s oblivious that they are afraid of Kuina, with all the Rumours about her. But to be afraid of an Marine Officer, when you are an Civilian..."

"Well, maybe he did something bad?"

"That´s impossible! He´s a Marine Officer for Heavens Sake!"

"Sake? Coby you´re still underaged. You shouldn´t drink. But to get back to the Topic, I´m serious here. I know several Marine Officers, who aren´t what the seem to be."

"Luffy..."

The two Companions walked through the City until they reached an huge Wall with an Seagull inprinted on it´s Gate. The Building behind it was withe with blue Lines.

"So that´s the 153rd Marine Brach.", mumbled Coby.

"Yeah and it looks quite ugly up close.", remarked Luffy. "Anyways, how about you go in? After all, you want to become an Marine."

"But I´m not ready yet!", stuttered Coby. "Eh, Luffy, where are you going?" Luffy left again, in the Middle of Cobys Speech.

"Im looking where our so called "Beast" is." And with that she climbed the Wall and looked over ot. Coby trembled for a Bit and then did the same. All they saw, was a huge Plaza with a single Post on it. Coby began to stutter again, as the Two looked at the Post: a 21 Years old Woman, with short blue Hair was tied to it. She had an Look of Determination on her Face, but when she noticed Luffy, she started to Smile.

"Hey! You with the Strawhat over there!", the tied up Woman called. "Can you untie me? I have been tied to this Post for 9 Days already and I´m quite hungry."

"She t...talked..." Coby fell backwards on the Ground and trembled for a Bit.

"She smiled." Luffy grinned and started to climb over the Rest of the Wall. "Okay, then I´m going to do the Honors."

But before, she was able to do that, an little brown haired Girl walked towards the Wall. She place the Ladder on the Wall and started to climb as well. When she was at the same Point as Luffy, she jumped on the Plaza and walked towards the Post. The Girl came to an Halt in Front of it and pulled an Rice Ball out of her Bag.

"Luffy, you should go save her!", whispered Coby.

"Do it yourself, Coby."

"What are you doing here?", asked the tied up Woman in Disbelief.

"I wanted to bring you something to eat, Kuina.", came the Reply and the little Girl showed Kuina the Rice Balls. The Bounty Hunter, now named Kuina shook her Head and gave the Girl a stern Look.

"You should go before they see you."

"But, I made it for you to eat..."

"JUST GO, PLEASE!" At that Moment an blonde haired Boy, accompanied from two Marine Soldiers entered the Plaza and walked towards Kuina. He merely grinned arrogantly and grabbed one of the Girls Rice Balls.

"Helmeppo, you damn..."

"Don´t be so cold Kuina. You shouldn´t threaten Children in Front of the Marine.", replied Helmeppo smugly, before taking a Bite from the Rice Balls.

"Hey, wait I made them for Kuina!", the little Girl started to cry.

"You made them? Well, there´s an Advice for you: they taste like Shit. You shouldn´t put so much Sugar in it!" Helmeppo threw the Rice to the Ground and trampled on it. Before pointing at an Shield nearby.

"You should´ve read the Information here first. It´s your own Fault for entering an Marine Base without Permission." Then he turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, threw her over the Wall, Guys."

"Sir, Helmeppo! I can´t do that! She is still a Child!"

"Want me, to tell my Father?"

"No!", the Marine Soldier locked around and spotted Luffy at the Wall, before he picked the crying Girl from the Ground and whispering: "I´m sorry". He threw the Girl in Luffys Direction, who had silently watched the Scene.

Luffy jumped in the Air and catched the Girl, before falling on the Ground.

"Are you okay?" Coby helped the little Girl stand up, while Luffy managed to get the Dirt of her Clothes. The Girl just nodded and looked at the Marine Base with an sad Look. Luffy climbed right back onto the Wall, telling Coby to wait..

Helmeppo shook his Head. _Why don´t they get it? It´s useless to defy me, being the Son of Captain Morgan... _The Blonde started to leave now to, ordering the two Soldiers to follow him.

"I never thought you would be able to endure it this long."

"You better keep your Promise, Blondie.", called Kuina after him.

"Yes, I will.", Helmeppo began to laugh and walked back into the Base. "Good Luck."

Kuina closed her Eyes and tried to relax. She hoped that Helmeppo would keep his Words, but knowing him, she knew that he would not. The Bounty Hunter sighed, when she heard Footsteps coming her Way. She reopened her Eyes and saw the Strawhat wearing Girl from earlier.

"You´re still here?", asked Kuina. "You should leave, before that arrogant Brat returns."

"Nope, don´t want to.", replied Luffy. "I´m Luffy and I´m looking for People that join my Pirate Crew."

"A Pirate? So are just a Crook...", said the blue haired Woman.

"Wrong, I´m the future Pirate King!"

"It looks like you´re insane... Anyways, I´m not joining. After all I have still some Things to do and becoming a Pirate is not on the List. I can fullfil my Dream alone, I only have to wait here for a Month, after that the Brat will let me go and I can continue pursuing it. You can search for your Crewmates elsewhere."

"Why not? The only Thing you seem to have to do, is staying tied up at the Post here."

"How many Times, do I need to tell you! I am not joining!"

"Allright then! You´re my first Mate as of now!"

"LISTEN TO THE THINGS OTHER PEOPLE SAY!", roared Kuina. She was usually very polite, but that Woman in Front of her just made her explode.

"Fine, then. I´m coming back later.", declared Luffy and walked back to the Wall. "I know that you are going to join!" And with these Words Luffy climbed the Wall and disappeared at It´s other Side.

"That Girl is persistent..." Only then noticed Kuina the Remains of the Rice Ball lying on the Ground. She had to surpress her Drool (she didn´t ate a Meal for 9 Days in a row after all).

"I wonder how it tastes..."

Coby and Luffy where sitting in Front of the little Girls House. She had told them her Name on the Way from the Base.

"I saw her smiling at you, when you where thrown over the Wall.", proclaimed Luffy with enthusiastic Smile on her Face.

"Really? I always knew she was a nice person!", replied Rika.

"You think, People are nice, just because they smile?", asked Coby confused and turned to look at Rika.

"Yes! The only Reason, she has been imprisoned, was that she killed the Pet Wolf of the Captain Son!", said the little Girl, her Voice becoming sad. "That Wolf had attacked me in the Middle of the Street and she saved me."

"So you´re saying, she got imprisoned, because she killed something, that attacked a Civilian?"

"I see. She must have a big Temper, but Bounty Hunter don´t get normally imprisoned. They hunt the same People as the Navy after all.", came Coby Conclusion. Rika only nodded at this.

"The bad Guys are the Morgans! When you disobey them, the execute you. Everyone is afraid of them."

"That´s a common Sight, at the Marine nowadays, but there also Ones, that still have Morals. I´m quite sure, that Morgans Suboordinates are some of them." Luffy sighed. That Morgan, was almost like that Bastard Akainu her Grandfather had once introduced her to. When you disobey the Marine, you get hurt. Simple, yet effective. _It´s just, that Akainu is a whole lot worser..._

"Hey!", they heard a familiar Voice shout. "Bow down or I tell my Dad!" And with that Order, every Person nearby, with the Exception of our Protagonists bowed to a blonde haired Boy. He laughed and walked over to Luffy.

"Do you want to be like Kuina?", he asked. "If you don´t bow down to me, you will executed like her – in 3 Days."

Luffy glared at him and stand up.

"3 Days?", she growled. "I thought I heard, that you give her a Month?"

"A Month?", Helmeppo laughed even harder now. "A Month? I was only joking with her? Only a Idiot would believe that!"

Those Words of Helmeppo where the Ones, that drove Luffy over the Edge and Helmeppo, forming his Mouth to a cocky Grin, was the Movement, that made Luffy explode. Without a single Warning, she jumped forward and raised her Fist. Not even a single Second had gone by, when her Fist was connected with the Blondes Face. Helmeppo fell straight to the Ground. He looked as if he couldn´t believe was had just happened. Luffy looked at him and slowly walked towards him.

The People, that had been nearby choked and immedialy runned back into their Houses. The Door of the House Helmeppo was lying in Front of (it was Rikas) was opened and a Woman dragged inside. She looked at Luffy with Fear, before closing the Door.

"Do...don´t you know who I am!", shouted Helmeppo. The Fear evident in his Voice. He was back up and stumbled backwards. Luffy simply nodded and continued to walk towards him.

"You are someone, who should be thaught how his Victims feel and I think I´m the best One for the Job."

"You´re crazy! You´re the One who will be thaught a Lesson! Just wait until my Father hears about this!" With this Helmeppo ran back to the Marine Base, as fast as he could.

"Wait, you...! Luffy was not able to talk any further. Coby had grabbed her Arm and tried to prevent her from following him.

"Luffy, do you know what you have done?", he asked, sounding worried. Luffy ignored his Words and freed herself from his Grip.

"Coby, I´ve decided!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I´m going to bail Kuina out of there!"

Meanwhile at the Marine Branch. A Marine Soldier entered the Office of Captain Morgan. The Captain didn´t even looked up at the Soldier, before he began to speak.

"I am the greatest!", he boasted.

"Ye...yes! B...because you are Captain Morgan!", the Soldier replied hesitantly. Morgan took the Cigar out of his Mouth and began only now to look at his Suboordinate.

"There has an Decrease in the Offerings, lately."

"W...well you see, the Townspeople have finacial Problems..."

"That´s not a Matter of financial Problems!", Morgan growled. "That´s because they have no Respect for me!" Morgan stand up and walked towards the Door.

"But we currently have something else to deal with..." The Captain proceeded to open the Door, only to be interrupted by an injured Helmeppo, who stormed into his Office.

"Dad! I want you to kill someone for me!"

Luffy jumped onto the Plaza, where Kuina was held. She walked straight towrds the blue haired Bounty Hunter.

"I have come to get you!"

"I said no, did you already forget it?", Kuina shook her Head. "I am not going to become a bad Guy."

"Why not? Everyone thinks already, that you are one."

"I don´t care, what other People say about me.", she looked at Luffy. "And if I wanted to break out, then I would do it alone, using my Katana."

"Fine, I go get them for you! They´re in the Main Building, right?" With that Luffy stormed of. Kuina paled and called after her.

"Wait! What do you think you´re doing!" The Bounty Hunter groaned. "Tch, forget it. If you want to die, then go ahead and do so."

**To be continued in Treasure 8...**

**Author´s Note: Hello, everyone! That´s the 7th Chapter, a Day before the Deathline. :)**

**I planned to switch Kuina and Zorro, before I had even chosen Luffys Gender for the Story. I hope you don´t miss him so much. **

**I think, I should warn you, though: Fem! Luffy, Nami, Fem! Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Franky (and even Vivi for the Alabasta Arc) are the Ones, that will definitly become a Member of the Strawhat Crew. I´m not sure about the Rest.**

**Well, I shouldn´give you that many Spoiler... It will ruin the Surprises... With that in Mind...**

**Have fun!**


	8. Treasure 8

_"I don´t care what other People say about me.", she looked at Luffy. "And if I wanted to break out then I would do it alone, using my Katana."_

_"Fine, I go get them for you! They´re in the Main Building, right?" With that Luffy stormed of. Kuina paled and called after her._

_"Wait! What do you think you´re doing!?" The Bounty Hunter groaned. "Tch, forget it. If you want to die, then go ahead and do so."_

**Treasure 8: I am Marine Captain Morgan!**

**Year 1517, Shells Town Marine Base**

Morgan grinned maniacally. He watched as his Suboordinates lifted a huge Statue of himself on the Marine Base. He would finally have a Portrait of his Greatness standing before him. The Marine Captain averted his Eyes from the Statue and looked at his Waste of a Son. He had beaten Helmeppo up, after he had came crying to him, saying Morgan should kill a certain Someone. Morgan had enough, he had to show the Brat, who was the real Boss here. But then he remembered an Marine Soldier saying something about a little Girl walking into the Base.

"Helmeppo, what happened to the Intruder I heard had been in the Base today?" Helmeppo shivered and turned to look at his Father.

"Intruder?", he wondered. "Oh, you mean the little Girl."

"Yes. You killed her, right?"

"No! I mean she was still a Kid!" Morgan shook his Head. That Failure couldn´t even kill an Intruder! He pointed his Arm at an nearby Soldier, who wasn´t occupied with lifting the Statue.

"You! Go into the City and kill her! We should teach the Civilians Respect!"

"But, Sir! She is still a little Kid! I can´t do it!"

Morgan twitched. Since, when did his own Suboordinates start opposing him? He slowly walked towards the One who had opposed him and grabbed him by the Shirt.

"So you an´t do that, eh?" Morgan raised his Axe Arm. "You are an Leutnant, right?"

"Yes, Sir..."

"And the Leutnant is of lower Rank than the Captain, right?"

"Yes, Sir..."

"So, why are you still opposing my Orders!?" Morgan slashed the Leutnants Throat. He fell to the Ground dying.

"Father, why did you!?"

"Leutnant!" The Soldiers completely forgot about the Statue and runned to their dying Comrade. Morgan walked away from them. He would take care of them later. For now he had an little Girl to kill... Morgan walked to the Door, that suddenly swung open. _Again... right before he walked through... _A teenaged Girl runned into him, unfortunaly sending him towards the Staue. He slammed into it. The Statue broke into Pieces. The Captain could only stare in Shock, just like the other Marine Soldiers. Helmeppo was the only One who completely freaked out.

"That is the Girl I tould you about! It´s her!" Helmeppo pointed at the Strawhat wearing Girl. She spotted him and immedialy dashed forward.

"I looked for you, Blondie!", Luffy grimaced and grabbed Helmeppo, the she left thorugh the Door.

"I need Kuinas Swords and you know, where they are, right?"

"Ye... Yes, I do!?", Helmeppo gasped for Air. "They´re in my Room!"

"And where is your Room?"

"We passed it just a Moment ago!"

I see. Why didn´t you tell me sooner?", asked Luffy, whe she runned back to where she came from, with Helmeppo in Tow and pushing several Marines out of the Way.

"Youuu didn´t aaaaaaaask..."

Morgan stared at the Remnants of his Statue. Tha damn Strawhat wearing Intruder! She had distroyed his Statue with complelte Lack of Respect for hs Greatness! He had to execute her! But before, he could think of an Method killing the Girl, a Marine Soldier called him.

"Ca... Captain Morgan! There is someone trying to free Kuina!"

"Another Intruder!", roared Morgan. _Seriously, how disrespectful could People get nowadays!? _"Just kill them all!" And with that an Marine Soldier raised his Gun hesitantly and shoot.

Coby tried to untie Kuina, who simply sighed and tried to talk him out of it.

"Listen, Boy if you continue with that, the Marines will surely kill you. You´re going to be in deep Trouble."

"I´m already in Trouble!", retorted Coby. "But that´s not important right now! Helmeppo never planned on keeping his Promise! He tould us, that he would execute you in a few Days! And Luffy decided to free you, in order to safe you!" _More likely to recruit me... _Kuina keept that Thought to herself and stared at Coby.

"I see, I never really thought he would keep it anyway..." Coby nodded at that and tried to open another Rope.

"But, why is a Boy like you, with an Pirate?"

"She saved me and we had the same Destination. She wanted to recruit you and I wanted to become an Marine Officer!"

"Marine? You?"

"Yes! And once I´m an Marine I will stop their corrupt Ways and become an real Upholder of Justice!

BANG!

Coby fell to the Ground. He grabbed his Shoulder and only feelt the Pain pulsing through it.

"I´m shoot! Im gonna die!" Kuina shoot the Boy a grim Look and saw Captain Morgan with a few Soldiers approaching. _You´ve got a long Way to go Boy... _The Marine Soldiers raised the Guns and pointed them at her, as Captain Morgan began to speak...

"That´s enough!", growled Morgan. "You damn Traitors and Intruders! You will die here as an prime Example of People who tried to disobey me!" Coby choked, when he saw his untimely Demise, while Kuina had an Look of utter Horror on her Face. _No, I can´t die yet... I still have to fullfill my Promise with Zorro..._

**Year 1509, Shimotsuki Village**

Kuina swung her Sword again and again... She had trained for 5 Hours now and there was still no End in Sight. She thought that she would stop, once Zorro challenged her today, which she was sure, he would. But apparently, he didn´t show up, even when it turned dark, so she went to look for her fellow Swordman-to-be. What she saw, when she had found him, amused her. The green haired Boy was still lifting Stones four Times bigger than himself!

"9996... 9997... 9998... 9999... 10000...", said Zorro, while grasping for Air. The young Boy had lifted the Stone since Dawn and finally reached the 10000 Mark. Now, all he wanted for today was fight Kuina and beat her. He grabbed is two Training Swords and walked towards a House, not noticing that Kuina had watched him the whole Time. When Zorro walked towards the Door of what he assumed to be the Dojo, Kuina stopped him. She grabbed the surprised Boy and dragged him of in the opposite Direction.

"Zorro, that was the wrong House. Will you ever learn?"

"Shut up, Kuina!", snapped Zorro. "It was not my Fault that the Dojo changed it´s Location!" Hearing this Kuina started to laugh... Zorro always got her to laugh with his strange Determination, but she still showed him a superior Attitude. She was the better Swordsman (cough Swordswoman cough) after all... _But not for long, as I get older I will probably be weaker than all the male Swordsmen around here..._

"Damn it!", shouted a Boy who watched the Fight between Zorro and Kuina on the next day. "Zorro lost again! Even though he used two Swords this Time!"

"It´s 2000 to 0 now!", grunted another Boy. Kuina shook her Head. All those Boys did Ways watching their Fights and never improving their own Skills.

"Even though you´re a Boy, you´re still weak..." After hearing this, the Boys shouted even louder now. Kuina didn´t even tried to silence them, because it wouldn´t work. Zorro tossed his two Swords to the Ground.

"Damn it...", he began. "Even though I used two Swords..."

"You still lost."

"Shut up Kuina!", shouted the Boys again. "He is the best Boy in the Dojo. He can stand his Ground against the Adults!"

"And yet, he still loses against me." Whit that, Kuina left. She didn´t wanted to hear the Rest of their Rambling.

"Damn it, that Kuina." "Yeah. She likes to show off, just because the she is the Daughter of the Dojo´s Sensei."

Kuina slammed her Wooden Sword against the Training Dummies. After doing this for 3 Hours straight, she was panting heavily. She striked the Dummies one last Time, when she saw an out of Breath Zorro walking towards her. He held two real Swords in his Hands. Kuina sighed, it was Evening and he still wanted another Fight? That Boys was just to stubborn.

"Kuina.", Zorro started, when he was standing a few Meters in Front of her. "You got an real Sword, don´t you? Fight me with it! I´ve brought mine to!"

Kuina blinked, then she went to her House and got hers. It was an completely withe Sword, called Wado Ichimonji. "With me? Sure."

Kuina and Zorro faced each other. Their Swords drawn. They both stared at their Enemy and then jumped towards each other. Zorrotrusted both of his Swords forward, only to have them blocked by Kuinas own One. Then it was Kuina Chance to Attack. Zorro was barely able to defend himself. The Fight went on for a few Minutes – until.

Until Kuina rushed forward and with a swift Movement slammed Zorros Swords out of his Hands. The Swords landed a few Meters away from the two Combatants. Zorro sank to the Ground and hid his Face under his left Hand.

"That´s my 2001th Victory.", sighed Kuina.

"Damn! I can´t believe this.", grunted Zorro. They both sat down at in the Dojo, where they lived in. Kuina looked at him and shook her Head, small Tears, threathening to fall.

"Actually, I should be the upset One.", said Kuina." "Eh?" "When a Girl grows up, she loses to Guys in physical Strenght. I´m going to fall behind you Guys soon... Don´t you always say that you want to become the Worlds bets Swordsman, Zorro? My Father says, that Girls can never be the Worlds Number One." She stopped for a Bit before starting to talk again. Zorro remained quit and listened.

"You´re lucky you´re a Guy. I want to be the World´s bets too!"

Zorro shook his and raised his Voice. He didn´t want to hear his long Time Rival to talk like that, it was depressing.

"You´re telling me this Crap after you beat me?", he roared. "That´s unfair! My Ambitition is to become like you!"

"Zorro..."

"Does this mean, that if I beat you one Day, it is not because of my Strenght!? Doesn´t make this make me, who has trained extremely hard to eat you like an Idiot!? Let´s make a Promise! One of us, is going to be the Number One Swordsman of the World! Let´s see, who can reach that Goal first!"

"Zorro, you...", Kuina wiped her Tears away and shook his Hand. "I promise!"

"Kuina!", shouted the Boys the next Day, when she entered the Dojo the next Day. "Zorro had and Training Accident and died!" The whole Dojo was in Tears. Kuina walked forward and looked at the Boy´s Body wrapped in a white Blanket. She too, began to cry. _You Idiot, what are you going to do about our Promise...?_

"Father?", she asked a While later. "Zorro used two Swords, didn´t he?"

"Yes, he did. He once told, that he wanted to be able to use three Swords someday. Even though, it would bea n difficult Sword Style.

"I do it."

"Eh?"

"I will fight with three Swords. Father, could you give me his? I´ve got an Promise to fullfill."

**Year 1517, Shells Town, Execution Side**

Luffy grabbed the 3 Swords she had found and jumped ot of the Window. She dind´t care what happened to the blonde Brat at the Moment. She had to get to the Execution Side really fast, or Coby and Kuina would die.

"FIRE!", shouted Morgan. The Marine Soldier complied with his Orders and began to fire at Coby and Kuina. The Bullets hit, but not their intended Target. A Strawhat wearing Girl had suddenly positioned herself within the Firing Range.

"Luffy roared Coby, when he noticed, that she intercepted the Bullets.

"You...", Kuina couldn´t talk further. She was stopped by the Pirates distincrive Laughter.

"Ushishishi...", Luffy laughed. "It´s no Use!" As soon as she said that, the Bullets, that hit her got repelled. But luckily, for the Marine, they didn´t hit. They merily stared in Shock (and Awe if you coun´t Coby and Kuina). Kuina, for her Part, had enough.

"What Kind of Human are?", she called, while Coby was lying on the Ground sweating.

"The One who will become the Pirate King!"

"You´re a Woman!"

"What´s the Difference?" Luffy walked over to Kuina and showed her the 3 Swords. Kuina nodded.

"I use them all. It´s called Santoryuu."

"Santo- what?" "That´s the Name of my Sword Style."

"I see, so that´s how it is!"

"Say the Truth, you don´t understand it, don´t you?"

"Resisting the Navy here with me, will make you an Outlaw. Are you up for it?"

"STOP CHANGING THE TOPIC!", growled Kuina. "You´re the Devil´s Offspring aren´t you? Forget rather than to die here, why don´t I just accept your Invitation and become a Pirate?"

Luffy smiled and started to open the Ropes. The Marine Soldiers only watched, dumbstruck.

"That Girl, how did she repell these Bullets?", the Soldier stuttered.

"She isn´t normal.", replied Morgan. "She must have eaten one of those Devil Fruits..."

"Wait, Devil Fruits? They exist? She eated the Ocean´s secret Treaseru!?

"Yes, she has! And now attack them with oyur Swords! After all, Bullets don´t work!", ordered Morgan. The Soldiers didn´t wait a Moment and immedialygot into Action...

**To be continued in Treasure 9...**

**Author´s Note: Sorry for the long Wait, everyone. I have been too lazy lately, that I decided to put the Story on Hiatus, rather than write "currently working on..." But, that will hopefully not happen again. I will continue to write now, but I will not update as often, as I used to. Well, have fun!**


	9. Treasure 9

_"She isn´t normal.", replied Morgan. "She must have eaten one of those Devil Fruits..."_

_"Wait, Devil Fruits? They exist? She eated the Ocean´s secret Treasure!?_

_"Yes, she has! And now attack them with your Swords! After all, Bullets don´t work!", ordered Morgan. The Soldiers didn´t wait a Moment and immedialy got into Action..._

**Treasure 9: Strawhat Luffy VS Captain Morgan**

**Year 1517, Shells Town, Execution Side**

Coby stand up. He had recovered from the Shock from being shooted at earlier. The Boy looked around and spotted Luffy at the Post, trying to free Kuina.

"Ah Luffy, do you think that that is a..." Coby didn´t finish his Sentence. He looked around once again and finally noticed what happened around him: he saw Marine Soldiers equipped with Swords running towards Luffy. The Marine-Officer-to-be wanted to warn Luffy (as if that was necessary) but his Body decided to fall unconcious once again...

THUMP

Luffy looked around. She had heard something fall to the Ground. She spotted Coby lying on the Ground. The Strawhat wearing Girl ignored the advancing Marine Soldiers and an worried Kuina. It looked like she was stuck in her own World.

"Will he ever learn?" Luffy shook her Head and managed to free one of Kuinas Arm from the Post.

"One down, I don´t know how much to go..." The Pirate proceeded to grab another Robe, but was interrupted by Kuina.

"Do you plan on taking forever?", asked Kuina annoyed. "Just give me my Swords!" Luffy reluctantly complied and tossed them towards Kuina, while she had to evade an an Attack of an nearby Marine Soldiers. _When did they started to attack. Weren´t they standing next to that Morgan Guy a Minute ago? _Luffy was not able to think further, because around 20 Soldiers had launched themselves at the two Women.

"Everyone that oppeses me, must perish!", roared Morgan watching from the Sidelines.

But to Luffys Surprise, not a single Sword of the Marines at slashed her Body. In fact t_wenty _Swords where blocked by _Three. _Kuina was standing with her Back to the Marines, a Sword in each Hand and One in her Mouth.

Morgan choked. He couldn´t believe what he was seeing. A single Intruder was intercepting twenty Soldiers!? He looked around the Battlefield and saw the Strawhat wearing Girl looking at the Swordswoman with an admiring Expression. No Doubt about it, that Girls was Nuts. The Marine Captain spotted the pink haired Boy that repeatedly fell unconcious. That Boy had woken up _again... _And he was close to fainting for the third Time today. Allright at least ONE of the Intruders was sane.

"One single Move and you´re going to die.", declared Kuina with an dark Aura. The Marine Soldiers started to tear up and retreated slowly. The Swordswoman looked at Luffy an began to speak...

"Allright... Change of Plans... After this Incident... The Marines will probaly see me as an Outlaw too... But that´s okay... I still have something to do...It does not matter if you´re a good or a bad Guy as long as you´re known worldwide... I´m going to become the World´s best Swordsman... And if you´re in the Way of my Goal... You better prepare to pay for the Consequences...

Luffy laughed. Her first Crewmeber was going to be fun.

"The World´s best Swordsman, eh? Since you want to be a Crewmember of the next Pirate King, if you can´t even accomplish something that small, then I would be emberrassed as well."

"Well said!"

At this Moment, Morgan decided to interfere. "What are you standing around for?", shouted Morgan. "Hurry up and finish them off!" With those Orders, the Soldiers reluctantly resumed their Attack. Kuina blocked their Swords once again, just in Time to hear Luffys "Kuina, duck!" She complied just in Time, to not be struck by an extended Leg, that sweeped every Marine Soldiers off their Feet.

Coby stared at the Scene in Awe and started to cheer Luffy on, while Morgan had an look of utter Shock on his Face. Kuina just shook her Head.

"What are you?", came her Question.

"I´m a Rubberwoman."

"Captain!", called the Marine Soldiers. "We just can´t defeat them! They´re to strong! None of our Attacks are working!" Morgan growled. He looked at his Suboordinates with utter Disdain.

"This is an Order.", he declared. "Whoever just said that... Get a Gun and kill yourself! I don´t need useless Soldiers!" The Marine Soldiers reluctantly complied. One after another raised his Gun and pointed it at his Head.

"How dumb are they?", asked Kuina aloud. Luffy instead shook her Head and runned towards them.

"I´m your Enemy!", roared Luffy. "If you have the Guts, execute me!" She jumped at Morgan and proceeded to hit him. He blocked her Fist barely in Time with his Axe Hand. His Soldiers stared at her dumbfounded. Kuina and Coby just watched in Silence. Morgan tossed his Marine Jacket to the Ground. He assumed a Battle Stance.

"People without Status, like you, have no Right to oppose me!" He dashed forward and pointed his Axe Hand at Luffy.

"I´m Captain Axe Hand Morgan!"

"The Name´s Luffy. Nice to meet ya." Morgan lashed out. Luffy jumped in the Air to evade the Slash, that was able to cut down an Fence and an Wall with ease. Luffy raised her Feet mid-air. And slammed them into Morgans Face, who in Turn fell to the Ground. The Marines where speechless.

"She defeated Captain Morgan!" "She won!?" Came their Whispers.

"SILENCE!". Roared Morgan standing up. "You little Bastard. Go to Hell!" Morgan raised his Axe Hand and charged at Luffy. After a Second, Morgan was standing directly in Front of Luffy and slammed the Axe Hand into the... Ground... _Ground? How did she? _Morgan stared dumbfounded at the Girl that now turned in the Middle of the Air like a Gyroscope. Luffy turned around until her Feet where right in Front of Morgan.

"Im not dead yet!, shouted Luffy and kicked him in the Face once again. Morgan fell to the Ground, incapable of standing up. The Marines started to whisper again. Not believing that a No Name Girl was able to completely own Captain Morgan. Luffy grabbed Morgan by the Shirt and brought her Fist in Front of his Face.

"Some Marine you are... destroying Cobys Dream and Goal..."

"WAIT!", shouted someone, Luffy slammed her Fist into Morgans Face regardless. "I said wait, damn it!" Everyone looked at the Voices Source. They spotted Helmeppo pointing a Gun at Cobys (who was strangely calm) Head.

"If you wan´t this Guy to live, then don´t move!. If anyone moves I´ll shoot!" The only Ones unfazed by that Action, where Luffy, Coby and Kuina. The Marines only stared dumbfounded at the new Level of Cruelty Helmeppo had achieved. Coby gulped and began to speak with an determined Look on his Face...

"Luffy, I...", started the former Cabin Boy. "I don´t wanna be in your Way... I´m not afraid of Death!" Luffy nodded and grinned at him. She raised her left Arm and began to extend it.

"I know Coby."

"Hey, I said, don´t move!", interrupted Helmeppo. Luffy simply shook her Head.

"You should listen to what other People say. Coby is not afraid of Death." And with that Luffy trusted her Arm forward. It extend five Meters until it hit Helmeppos Face. He only managed to get a "Father, hurr..." out of his Mouth before he fell to the Ground.

Kuina stared at Luffy. _You tell People to listen to wath other´s say!? YOU of all PEOPLE!? _She stopped her Thought Process. Morgan was standing up behind Luffy, ready to kill.

"Luffy, behind you!", yelled Coby. He tried to warn Luffy, but it seemed like that was not necessary.

"I´m a great Marine Captain!", declared Morgan, still not being noticed by Luffy. He was about to slash the Girl, when he felt three Sword slicing his Back. Morgan collapsed again, thanks to a few new Wounds. Kuina was standing behind him, sheating her Swords.

"At your Service, Captain!"

The Marines stared at The two unconcious Tyranns of their Marine Base. The they looked at the Intruders, who had defeated them. The Soldiers where unsure of what to do.

"If you want to arrest us, come and get us.", suggested Kuina. The Marines stared at her, before starting to laugh, before tossing their Weaopns to the Ground. They started to cheer almost simultaniously.

"We are free of his Control!" "Morgan is done for!"

"What the Hell is going on?", asked Luffy. "They´re happy because we defeated their Boss."

"Looks like nobody liked him.", answered Coby. Kuina shrugged and sat down. "I need a Meal. No wait... Lot´s of Meals." She proceeded to fall unconcious (Whats wrong with the People doing that, in this Chapter?).

"Ahhh..." Kuina finished the Meal, that Rikas Mother Ririka had given her. "That was really good."

"Have to agree. But it looks like I did eat to much...", apologized Coby.

"You two only had 4 Dishes each and you´re already full?", asked an dumbstruck Luffy. Coby opened his Mouth and gaped at Luffy, who was currently eating her 13th Meal. The Srawhat wearing Girl shook her Head and took another Bite.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK, YOU GLUTTON!"

"Kuina, her Eating Habits are I think her most dangerous Traits. If you´re going to be her Crewmember you should keep that in Mind."

"That means we´re going to search for large Amounts of Food instead of Treasures... I´ve got the Feeling that a future Crewmember of Ours is not gonna like it."

"I can kinda see that coming." Rika decided to speak up, while her Mother placed another Dish in Front of Luffy. "But Onee-San, you´re quite strong, aren´t you?" She looked at Luffy with Awe.

"Had to be, in Order to survive." In that Moment a few Marine Soldiers entered the House. One, with a black Beard walked up to our Protagonists.

"You´re Pirates, right?", he asked. "The Name´s Ripper. I have to talk with you." Luffy perked up. "Mh? What does a Marine want from a Pirate like me?"

"I want you to leave this Town immedialy." At that several Civilians booed at the Soldiers. Several of them voiced Protets. Ripper shook his Head and silenced them. "Let me finish. You saved this Town. We are grateful for that, however you are Pirates and because of that you cannot stay here. There will no Bounty on Heads."

"I see..." Luffy and Kuina stand up and slowly walked out of the House. "Then this is Goodbye." Ripper nodded and looked at Coby.

"And what is with him?", he asked. "He was just a Passerby I meet on my Journey here. Want´s to become a Marine Officer." Without waiting for a Reply, Luffy and Kuina dashed to the Harbor. Luffy jumped into a Boat there. Kuina looked at her for a Moment and then at the Boat.

"There is no Ship?"

"Just the Boat."

"There is no Crew?"

"Just you and me."

"That´s Nuts."

"Nope, it´s the Beginning of an Adventure." Kuina said nothing and assigned herself to her Fate. She to jumped into the Boat, that only a few Food Sumplys and nothing else. They both set sail, just in Time for Coby to arrive at the Harbor, in Order to shout his Goodbye. Behind him appeared a few Marine Soldiers with Ripper in Tow, saluting.

"Everyone, we just saluted Pirates and that violates the Marine Codes. So the Punishment will be no Food for a Week." "YESSIR!" Ripper turned to look at Coby.

"I´ve heard that you wanted to become a Marine. Is that true?"

"Yes, it had always been my Dream!"

"Very well, I have heard about someone like you serving as a Cabin Boy, but because of your Involvement in the recent Events... I will allow you to join. You seem to have the right Mind for a Marine Officer." Coby was only able to nod and saluted. Ripper smiled and then took a Letter out of his Pocket. That Strawhat wearing Girl had left it at the Table. The oddest Thing was that she was a Pirate and the One, the Letter, was adressed to was a Vice Admiral...

"Man, that´s new...", laughed Kuina. "Marines saluting to Pirates." Luffy nodded.

"Yup, but it´s kinda nice, to see, that some of them still follow Moral Justice."

"You´ve heard of that Justice Crap to?" Learned about it Firsthand."

On the next Day, both of them woke up with a annoyed Expression. Well, at least Kuina did. She was currently thinking about everything she had learned about Luffy so far. _There is no Ship. _Just a Boat. _There is no Crew. _Just the two of us. _AND THERE IS A CAPTAIN, THAT HAS ABSOLUTELY NO NAVIGATION SKILLS!_

"That´s one of the most important Skills on the Ocean, you know?"

"I hear that quite often." "I can imagine that."

"Yes, and that is why our next Member should be a Navigator."

"Finally, a intilligent Decision."

"Sorry, Family Trait." "Then, I don´t wanna meet the Rest."

At that Moment, Luffy spotted a Bird flying above the Boat. Kuina followed her Gaze and grinned. If they only where able to catch it. Her Captain seemed to read her Thoughts.

"I´m going to catch it!", declared Luffy and stand up.

"And how do you plan on doing it?", asked a curious Kuina. "Just wait and see..." Luffy extended right Arm and grabbed one of the Birds Legs, but istead of dragging the Bird into the Board, Luffy got catapulted onto the Bird. Who in Turn, started to fly away.

"Oh... Shiiiiiiit! Kuinaaaa..." Kuina choked. Her Captain had intilligent Moments AND dumb Moments. Dumb Moments like these. She decided to follow the Bord and began to row. She rowed faster and faster in Order not to lose the Sight of the Bird. But after a while, the only Thing she was spotting, were an Island and three Men trying to keep themselves above the Waters Surface. Kuina nearly drowned them, while rowing past them. Her only Problem: They where Pirates and jumped into the Boat. Well it was not _her _Problem, but _Theirs_... After getting on the Boat, they immedialy unsheated their Swords and attacked her. She beat them all up. Kuina looked at the three Pirates a few Minutes later. They where rowing the Boat now. And she had a few Questions for them.

"Hahaha...", started the hooded One. "We didn´t knew that you where the famous Huntress. Please forgive us. It seems we have no Luck with Women these Days..." Kuina ignored his Ramblings and gave them a Glare.

"Row faster! I don´t want to loose Track of my Friend anymore than this!" "O...Okay...", ordered the Swordswoman. "Wy were you Three swimming in the Ocean?" At that Question, all three of them almost exploded. It must have been something very unfortunate for them. The obese One and the Blonde looked at their hooded Companion, who decided to speak up.

"You finally asked! That´s a good Question!", he growled. "It was all that Girls Fault! I mean she was cute, but also an Devil in Disguise!"

**Year 1517, East Blue Ocean, a few Moments ago...**

"Wahahahaha!", laughed the blonde Pirate. "We got su much Treasure!" The obese One nodded at that.

"You´re right. I bet Captain Buggy will greatly reward us!"

"Who would have thought, that such a small Ship would carry so much Loot. Wait... what is?" The hooded One got carried away and looked onto the Ocean. He spotted another Boat next to theirs. His two Companions followed his Gaze.

"Today must be our lucky Day." "Agreed." The three of Them rowed to the Boat and spotted a orange haired Woman on it. She looked like she had fainted. The hooded One walked over to her and noticed that she was awake.

"Human... in the fast Ocean? I must be... dreaming...", she started to say. "I don´t know... who you Guys are... but could you please give me Water? And if it´s convenient... a Piece of Bread to... I was in a Shipwreak... I you want Money... you can have my Treasure Chest... so please..." The hooded One stared at the Girl, that looked like she was 17 or 18. She really looked like an Damsell in Distress, but he had an bad Feeling. But after a few Moments, his Greed for Momey won over his rational Thinking and he grabbed the Chest.

"We save you, but can we have that Treasure Chest first?", the Blonde asked and jumped onto the Girls Boat, his obese Friend in Tow. The three Pirates opened the Chest and found it... empty?

Empty. They turned around to the Girl, in order to lynch her but she had jumped on their Boat and was now grinning like mad and on Top of that, she looked completely healthy.

"YOOOUUU!", roared the hooded One. The Girl merely laughed.

"Oh, I see. So you want the Boat to. Fine with me." The Girl proceeded to row away, while her former Boat got struck by a Storm. She didn´t cared about, what happened to the Pirates.

**Year 1517, East Blue Ocean, back to the Present**

"So, what do you think?"

"That you´re Idiots.", Kuina laughed, but then proceeded with the next Question. "Who is that Captain Buggy, you were talking about?"

"You don´t know him?", gulped the hooded One. "He is the Captain of our Pirate Crew. A cruel Man that ate one of those Devil Fruits."

"Devil Fruits?"

**Year 1517, Orange Town**

Captain Buggy walked towards the Canon on his Ship. He needed a Stress Reliever, after that goddamn orange haired Girl stole his Grand Line Map. His Men where still chasing her and they should return soon. If not... Buggy shook his Head and loaded the Canon. He had sighted a Bird in the Distance. A Bird he could shoot. His Canon Bullet hit the Bird in the Stomatch, no it hit something, the Bird was holding on to and that something had now fallen into Orange Town. Buggy sighed, maybe his Men would pick it up, whatever it was...

**To be continued in Treasure 10...**

**Author´s Note: Hello everyone, there´s the ninth Chapter for you to read. It´s an Transitiom from one Story Arc to the next... I hope you like it. Well, Buggy obliviously does not... Have fun!**

**P.S. I feel like I should ad an Disclaimer, so here it is: One Piece and everything related to it, does not belong to me. It is the sole Property of Eiichiro Oda.**


End file.
